28 days
by strawberry011
Summary: rukawaXoc..after a basketball game Rukawa accidentaly broke his leg.he stays at the hospital until he gets better.he can't stand being in the hospital and after a day he already wanted to go home and play again.he is counting his day until he goe
1. chapter 1

LONELINESS  
  
By: @ñ0N¥môu$  
  
Summary/ Synopsis/ Description: Ok I'm here again. another one of my story. well it goes like this. after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better. he can't stand being in the hospital. he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again. he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not.  
  
Pairing: Kaede Rukawa and Kaemi Hidaka (other character, not included in the series)  
  
Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters. but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story. Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you and hope to hear from all of you. ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
  
It was Sunday morning Rukawa was lying on a bed looking around the room. All he can see is white. white curtains, white pillows n bed sheets, white table. and beside his bed is a smaller bed and guess what?! It's WHITE!!  
  
It's been a day since he first came here in the hospital. He was brought here because he got injured at their last game and his right leg is badly hurt. The doctor told him that he will be staying at the hospital until his leg is completely healed.  
  
He asked the doctor how long he would be staying in the hospital the doctor told him a month or maybe two months, it all depends on him and once he got out of the hospital he still have to rest home so maybe it will take three months before he can play without thinking that his injured leg won't get worst.  
  
The doctor also told him if he wants to get better quickly and play basketball as soon as possible he have follow everything the doctor says and if he won't play basketball until he got better he will definitely be out of the hospital after a month. For Rukawa that's definitely a long time. He just got here but he can't already wait to go back home and play basketball again.  
  
"This sucks!!" Rukawa said.  
  
He really wanted to go back to school not to study but to play basketball again. It's really boring in his room; he got tired of sleeping all day even he loves to sleep but when you do it all day you will get tired of it. He can't do anything here, he turn on the TV but no program got his interest. he isn't into watching TV.  
  
Rukawa decide to just sleep, what else. There isn't anything he can do but sleep "AGAIN." He laid his back on the bed again and when he was about to close his eyes somebody entered the room. Rukawa look at who just entered thinking it must be his doctor or a nurse but he was surprise to see a girl. She run inside, she closes the door quickly, run beside his bed and quickly she went under the bed.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Rukawa said with his normal and toneless voice.  
  
The girl went out under the bed and looks at him but instead of answering him.  
  
"Shhhhhh!!" The girl gestured to him by putting her finger in front of her lips telling him to keep quiet. Then she went under the bed again hiding.  
  
Rukawa didn't say a word and he tried to look at girl hiding under the bed but his leg ache when he tried to move so he just laid his back again and waited for the girl to come out. After almost five minutes the girl went out and sat at the bed beside his. Rukawa look at her she was wearing a jumper pants, blouse and a cap. And from the way she looks Rukawa can tell that she is younger than him maybe two or three years younger. The girl didn't say anything to him she stand up and went to the door she opens the door carefully and look outside then she closed it again.  
  
"Huh. That's a close one." She snorted.  
  
"Hey!!" Rukawa said. Then finally the girl looks at him she approached Rukawa and sat at the bed beside the bed where Rukawa was.  
  
"Oh! Hi!!!" She said and she gave Rukawa a very sweet smile. Rukawa just look at her and said.  
  
"Get out!!" The girl was shocked but she didn't say a word.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! Get out!!!" Rukawa added.  
  
The girl looks at Rukawa then she stand and walks toward Rukawa and stares at him. First she look at Rukawa's face then his leg and then back to his face again. Rukawa is starting to get irritated and he thought.  
  
"What is wrong with her?! Haven't she see an injured guy before?!" The girl keeps on looking at him and she can see clearly those beautiful deep blue sapphire eyes of Rukawa.  
  
"His eyes are so beautiful, it looks so mysterious." She thought and then she smiled again at Rukawa.  
  
"Hi!! I'm Kaemi Hidaka!!!!" She said and offered her hand to shake hands with Rukawa.  
  
But Rukawa didn't take her hand instead turn his head to his right and said.  
  
"Get out!!" This time his voice is a bit louder.  
  
Kaemi went to side of the bed where Rukawa was looking and stare at Rukawa again then she smiled. Rukawa can see clearly those beautiful pale blue cerulean eyes of Kaemi; it's perfect for her cute and small face. For a moment Rukawa stared at the girl then he quickly turned his head looking to the other side of the bed. But Keami went around the bed and stared at him again. Rukawa tilted his head and look straight ahead.  
  
"You're so stubborn." Kaemi said.  
  
Then Kaemi stands in front of Rukawa's bed and gaze at him. Rukawa's face blush and he said.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Kaemi keeps on looking at him then she stand straight then said.  
  
"You know you're so handsome but you're so snobbish. "  
  
Rukawa's face reddens more he can't look directly at Kaemi and he was a bit shocked, nobody has dared to talk to him like that. Nobody has told him face to face that he is handsome then tells him he is snobbish. No one has confronted him complimenting him then insulting him only this girl... this girl that he just met.  
  
"How dare her!!" Rukawa thought but before he can say anything to her.  
  
"Oh well.Bye Mr. Snooty!!! Hehehehehe." Kaemi said and she runs outside. Rukawa wasn't able to say anything.  
  
"MR. SNOOTY!! WHY THAT GIRL!!" Rukawa's mind shouted angrily. Then from outside his room he heard.  
  
"HEY HOTARU I'M HERE!!!!!" Kaemi yelled from outside.  
  
Rukawa heard Kaemi, she screamed so loud and then Rukawa just laid his back on the bed and shook his head. He knew he should be angry at Kaemi but even how much his mind wants to scream at her and make her take back all that she said he can't. it seems he can't open his mouth when she was around all he can do was look at her. He even got more surprised to himself when a smile formed in his lips.  
  
When I see her again. I swear she'll have some piece of my mind. Rukawa thought as he closes his eyes and have some rest.  
  
  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
  
  
"Hey Rukawa how's your leg?!| Kogure asked.  
  
|Fine, I guess?!| Rukawa replied.  
  
|Just rest and don't worry about the team.| Akagi said.  
  
|Yes don't worry because the genius is here. Hahahhahahah." Sakuragi exclaimed. "Now that Kitsune is not playing I will be the star in the team.Heheheheheh. Haruko will fall in love with me. Hehehehe." Sakuragi thought to his self with an evil smile on his face.  
  
All the members of Shohoku were there visiting Rukawa. Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Sakuragi, Ayako and Haruko who is so worried about Rukawa she even brought him flowers and that makes Sakuragi more annoyed at Rukawa.  
  
They were there for half an hour doing nothing, Rukawa was already bored and he was starting to be so irritated. Ayako and Haruko keep of bugging him and keep on talking to him. Miyagi, Sakuragi and Mitsui are watching TV and teasing each other they are so noisy, Kogure and Akagi are trying to stop them.  
  
Rukawa wanted to tell them to get out of his room because they are all so annoying and when he is about to speak out, somebody entered the room, everybody look at her.  
  
"Oi!!! What are you doing here?!" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Shhhhhh." She said putting her finger in front of her lips.  
  
Everyone was clueless they were all silent and was just looking at her. The girl stands up and looks outside then closes the door again. Then she looks at them.  
  
"Oh hi!!! Sorry to disturb you all!!" She said.  
  
Then she looks at Rukawa and said.  
  
"Hi Mr. Snooty!!! You have lots of visitor and they are so tall." Everybody look at Rukawa to see what will be his reaction because the girl just insulted him and no one has ever dared to insult Rukawa.  
  
"Oh! I hope he won't get mad." Haruko whispered to Ayako.  
  
"I hope!!" Ayako said.  
  
"She just calls him snooty." Miyagi said.  
  
"For sure he will go nuts." Mitsui added.  
  
Rukawa didn't say anything he is just looking at the girl as well and then they all look at the girl.  
  
I thought you were so arrogant to have friends. The girl added with a grin in her face. They were all more shocked on what the girl just said. Even Sakuragi can't say a word his jaw dropped-down.  
  
"She was so rude for a cute girl." Kogure said.  
  
"Her face is so adorable and I didn't expect she talks like that." Akagi added.  
  
"One thing for sure Rukawa is mad." Miyagi said.  
  
"You said it." Mitsui agreed.  
  
"Oh god!!"! Ayako said.  
  
"If you will not get out I will tell Hotaru that you are hiding here." Rukawa said with a calm voice.  
  
"What?!!? How did you know about her?!" The girl asked.  
  
"I heard you yesterday!! And if you don't leave I'll tell her you're hiding place!!" Rukawa replied.  
  
"Okay fine I'll go. Bye Mr. Snooty!!" The girl said then she runs out of the room.  
  
They were all surprised that Rukawa didn't got furious in a situation like that for sure he already had punch the person who dares to talk to him like that but he was so calm and he was polite in taking to her.  
  
"You know here?!" Ayako asked.  
  
"Yes, she is Kaemi." Rukawa replied.  
  
"You have a good taste and she is cute!!" Miyagi said.  
  
"I didn't know you were friendly." Mitsui said.  
  
"Yeah!! Mr. Snooty!!! Hehehehe." Sakuragi teased Rukawa.  
  
"Shut up. ass hole!!!" Rukawa said.  
  
" What did you said?! KITSUNE!!!!!" Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
"ASS HOLE!!!" Rukawa repeated.  
  
"Why you." Sakuragi went nuts and Kogure and Mitsui is trying to stop him.  
  
"Let me go. I'll show that Kitsune."  
  
But before Sakuragi finishes talking Akagi hit him in the head.  
  
"Stop it Sakuragi!!!" Akagi said.  
  
"Goriiiiii!!!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
Then a nurse came in and asks them to leave because visiting hour is over and it's time for Rukawa's rest.  
  
"Finally..." Rukawa said to his self. Then everybody leaves and at last Rukawa was alone in the room.  
  
  
  
~ End of Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
  
AN: thnks for d review. I repost this bcoz I edited some part of it. double space means somebody is talking. sorry if u got confused by that. in my original copy d one I made in msword there is an indention that will tell u that somebody is talking but when I transfer it here d indention disappeared!! Can anyone help me w/ that. how can I maintain the indention in my story?! Am I allowed to ask that here?! If not sorry!! n pls don't ban me. 


	2. chapter 2

Out Here on my Own  
  
By: @ñ0N¥môu$  
  
Summary/ Synopsis/ Description: Ok I'm here again. another one of my story. well it goes like this. after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better. he can't stand being in the hospital. he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again. he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not.  
  
Pairing: Kaede Rukawa and Kaemi Hidaka (other character, not included in the series)  
  
Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters. but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story. Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you and hope to hear from all of you. ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
  
  
After visiting Rukawa in the hospital they all went back to school for basketball practice. All the members of the basketball club were practicing while Ayako was cheering for them. Haruko was standing at the door while she was quiet and thinking.  
  
"Come on guys!! Get spunky!! We need to work hard now that Rukawa can't play!!!" Ayako screamed. Then she suddenly saw Haruko very quiet and she can say that Hauko was in deep thoughts.  
  
"Rukawa did act different at the hospital. He seems nice and polite to that girl." Haruko thought. She can clearly see how Rukawa's face changed when he talked to that girl from the very annoyed expression to gentle and juvenile. And that was very unlikely of Rukawa.  
  
"Maybe he likes her." Haruko thought. "I'm thinking too much and I'm being paranoid!!" Haruko said as she tries to erase her thoughts away she doesn't want to think that that is the real reason why Rukawa was like that. "But I really haven't seen Rukawa look like that." She added then Haruko's thoughts were disturbed when Ayako spoke.  
  
"Hey!! Are you okay!?!" Ayako asked.  
  
"Oh. yes I'm fine." Haruko replied.  
  
"I don't think so Haruko!!!" Ayako said as she stands beside her and looks at her closely.  
  
"How can you say that?! I'm fine." Haruko denied and turn around and was about to leave the gym when Ayako said something that made her stop.  
  
"Rukawa did act different today!! I have never seen him like that before!!"  
  
"So I was not being paranoid Ayako has noticed it too." Haruko thought.  
  
"Your thinking that Rukawa might like that girl because he treats her different." Ayako said.  
  
Haruko was shocked surprised that Ayako has read her mind.  
  
" Am I that obvious?!" Haruko asked herself. But all that Ayako said was true and she knew she can never deny it so Haruko decided to speak out.  
  
"You think Rukawa like her?!" Haruko asked.  
  
"You think that Rukawa like her just because he treats her different and more kindly than anyone else." Ayako repeated what she said before.  
  
"But Rukawa never treated anyone like that especially a girl and he didn't even know her that much and they just met and I have never seen him so kind and gentle when talking to a girl and."  
  
Haruko won't stop talking and saying that Rukawa like Keichi.  
  
"Would you shut up and calm down." Ayako said she is starting to get annoyed at Haruko. Haruko stop talking, she looks down and squeezes her hand.  
  
"You're right that Rukawa never treated someone like that specially to a girl. But you shouldn't be so worried maybe Rukawa was just nice to her because that girl doesn't know the real attitude Rukawa and maybe Rukawa needs somebody to talk to or maybe."  
  
But before Ayako finishes mentioning her hunches Haruko butted in.  
  
"Come on Ayako you too can't think of an explanation on what happened you're too shocked to see Rukawa acting like that and too see him so polite and friendly with somebody."  
  
"Oh well.. Your right!!!" Ayako said because she too was so surprised to see Rukawa like that. She has known Rukawa for so long and in those time she has never seen Rukawa talk or joked somebody.  
  
"Why should I think of that what if Rukawa like somebody?! I'm not his girlfriend or his fiancée!! Why would I care!!" Haruko said with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Haruko. You really like Rukawa do you?!" Ayako asked with sympathy because she knew even how much Haruko tries to hide her feeling she knew Haruko felt jealous and hurt.  
  
"Yeah. I do like him. very much!!!" Haruko said this time her voice was unhappy.  
  
  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
  
  
Rukawa was on a wheel chair he just finished from his check-up and the nurse brought him outside to a place where the other patience where. He was under the shade of the tree when he saw Kaemi. She was skating; she is wearing a blouse and a short with a helmet and protective gears. Then he saw Kaemi skating towards a girl sitting on the ground with bunch of flowers in her hands.  
  
"HOTARU!!!" Kaemi call-out.  
  
Rukawa was just looking at Kaemi as she sat down beside Hotura. They were sitting on the ground to his right a little far from him but from where he was he can see her clearly as she talks and laughs with her little friend Hotaru.  
  
"Kaemi is really lovely." Rukawa thought as he looks at her. He can see clearly her adorable face and her eyes that glimmer every time she laughs. He didn't know but he has said it a little louder and he was looking at her for a long time that the nurse behind him noticed him looking at Kaemi with admiration in his face.  
  
"She is not only beautiful she also has a very kind heart." The nurse said.  
  
Rukawa's thought were interrupted when the nurse spoke and he quickly threw his gaze away trying to pretend that he isn't looking at Kaemi and that he didn't heard what the nurse said. He tried not to look at Kaemi but he can hear her laughing and he can't stop his self from looking at her.  
  
"Damn why can't I stop looking at her?!" Rukawa asked his self as he forced his self to look at something else. Then he heard somebody giggling when he look behind him, he saw that it was the nurse who is giggling.  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Because you're funny trying to stop yourself from looking at that girl!!" the nurse replied pointing at Kaemi and was trying to suppress her laugh.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know that girl." Rukawa replied.  
  
"Come on admit it!! You find her lovely right?! It's so obvious!! Look your blushing!!" the nurse said as she laughs at Rukawa.  
  
"Shut up." Rukawa said still blushing. He is starting to get annoyed with this nosy nurse but the nurse was right he really find Kaemi lovely, he can't take off his eyes away from her and he is starting to get obvious so he tried to concentrate and told his self not to look at Kaemi.  
  
When Rukawa has already made his self stop from looking at Kaemi.  
  
"KAEMI HOTARU HI!!" The nurse shouted and both Hotaru and Kaemi look at them.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Rukawa asked irritably.  
  
"Greeting my friends!!" the nurse replied as she wave at Kaemi and Hotaru. "Hotaru. Kaemi COME OVER HERE!!" The nurse shouted then she chuckles because she knew that Rukawa was pretending that he doesn't know Kaemi and he doesn't want Kaemi to notice him and if he won't admit that he is looking at Kaemi she would annoy him to death.  
  
"Great just great just when I thought Kaemi wouldn't notice me this annoying nurse blow it all!!" Rukawa said to his self. Then he saw Kaemi wave at him with a smile on her face but he snubbed her and pretended that he didn't saw her but deep down him he felt very happy to see her smile at him. "Damn it. why does she have to look so charming?! Rukawa asked his self.  
  
Then he saw Kaemi and Hotaru approaching him, he suddenly felt his heart beat so fast and he doesn't know what to do.  
  
"Will I greet her or ignore her?! Aaahhhh!! I think I want to kill a nurse!!" Rukawa shouted to his self. "Now she is coming and thanks to you!!" Rukawa whispered referring to the nurse beside him.  
  
"Your welcome!!" He heard the nurse said and she waved at Kaemi and Hotaru again.  
  
"I hate this place!!" Rukawa snorted and he decided to go for his second option since he is good with ignoring people.  
  
"Hi nurse Joy!!" Kaemi greeted.  
  
"Hello!!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Hello to the both of you!! How are you doing Hotaru?!" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"I'm very fine." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Kaemi Hotaru I want you to meet." -- but before Nurse Joy can finish introducing Kaemi to Rukawa, Kaemi butted in.  
  
"Helloooo Mr. Snooty!! How are you doing?!" Kaemi asked.  
  
But Rukawa didn't say anything and go with his pretending that he doesn't know Kaemi.  
  
"So you know him?!" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Yup!! He is MR. SNOOTY!!" Kaemi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call me that!! Rukawa said gallingly.  
  
"Why not. you really are snooty!! Keami said.  
  
"Shut up!!" Rukawa said. "I want go back to my room." Rukawa said to Nurse Joy.  
  
"What your leaving already?! You're such a killjoy!!" Kaemi said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah whatever." Rukawa said. "I want to go." -- he wasn't able to finish what he is going to say when he saw Nurse Joy entering the hospital building. HEY DON"T LEAVE ME HERE!! Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WANT TO LOOK AT KAEMI!! NOW LOOK AT HER AS LONG AS YOU WANT!! SHE LOOKS LOVELIER IN CLOSER LOOK!! GOODLUCK!!" Nurse Joy shouted.  
  
"I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! Rukawa shouted and his face reddens. He didn't look at Kaemi afraid that she might laugh at him. "HEY!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Rukawa yelled again but Nurse Joy was already inside. "Great!! Thanks a lot!! Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!!" Nurse Joy yelled with a big grin on her face then she went inside the hospital again.  
  
"I'm going to kill her." Rukawa said as he sighs. "I hate this place." Rukawa said to his self.  
  
When he looks back at Kaemi and Hotaru he saw Kaemi was grinning from ear to ear and Hotaru was giggling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?!" Rukawa asked angrily.  
  
"So you want to look at me, why do you want to look at me?!" Kaemi asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that. That nurse invented it all." Rukawa replied.  
  
"Oh!" Kaemi simply said. "Then why are you blushing?! Look at you're cheeks its so red!!" Kaemi said as she points her finger to Rukawa's face.  
  
"I am not blushing!!" Rukawa said angrily.  
  
"Yes you are!! Look Hotaru he is blushing!!" Kaemi said.  
  
"You are blushing." Hotaru said to Rukawa with a smile on her face.  
  
"HAHA!! I knew it!! You're blushing because it's true, you want to see me!!" Kaemi exclaimed.  
  
"No I'm not." Rukawa calmly said and trying his best to stop from blushing.  
  
"You want to hug me. you want to kiss me. you want to date me. you want to love me." Kaemi sings over and over as she walks around Rukawa while Hotaru is laughing.  
  
"Shut up." Rukawa said with his cold voice as he closed his eyes and tries to relax. He can still hear Kaemi singing her silly song and Hotaru was clapping her hands and laughing. "This is so embarrassing! I've never been embarrassed my whole life." Rukawa thought.  
  
Then suddenly it was silent. Kaemi stop from singing and Hotaru stopped from clapping and laughing.  
  
"Finally they got tired." Rukawa thought and opened his eyes to see if they already left. When he opened his eyes he saw Hotaru sitting on the chair beside him and Kaemi is gone. "Where did she go?!" Rukawa asked his self.  
  
"She told me she'll be back, don't worry." Hotaru said as she smiles at Rukawa.  
  
"I'm not asking anything." Rukawa said. "How did she know what I am thinking?!" Rukawa asked in his mind.  
  
"Your eyes ask me!!" Hotaru said answering the question in Rukawa's mind.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!!" Rukawa said with cold voice as he close his eyes and act as if he really doesn't know what Hotaru was saying. "Yikes!! She knew!!" Rukawa thought.  
  
"You're the same as Kaemi both of you hiding your true feelings. Kaemi hides her real emotions through her smiles and you hide yours by being pokerfaced and silent. But both of you doesn't know your eyes can never hide anything." Hotaru said as she looks at the sky.  
  
Rukawa remained silent thinking of what Hotaru said. It's true that he hides his true feelings by being pokerfaced and silent because he doesn't want anybody to know what he thinks and what he actually feels and he doesn't care what people think about him because that's how he is and that's how he will always be.  
  
"Kaemi. is she really hiding her true feelings?!" Rukawa asked his self.  
  
From the way he sees Kaemi she seems to be really the jolly and cheerful kind of person. The way she talks and smiles, he can see clearly that she is happy with her life.  
  
"Is she also hiding her true feelings just like me?! But why?! Is there something more behind those smiles and laughters?!" Rukawa thought.  
  
~ End of Part 2 ~  
  
AN: I change d title n I hope u lyk it so far. thnks for all ur comments n hope to hear more from all of u. u can send me all kinds of comments n violent reactions!! thnks again!! n sorry for d late update!! 


	3. chapter 3

Out Here on my Own

By: purplerose28

Summary/ Synopsis/ Description: Ok I'm here again… another one of my story… well it goes like this… after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better… he can't stand being in the hospital… he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again… he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not… 

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is  [ kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com][1]... Thank you and hope to hear from all of you… ENJOY!!

~ Chapter 3 ~

Hotaru and Rukawa was quiet both deep in their thoughts. Rukawa was still sitting in his wheelchair and Hotaru was sitting in the bench beside Rukawa and both of them were under the shades of a big tree. Rukawa watches the blue sky and the trees as it sway along with the wind he felt at peace just sitting here and letting the time pass by. Rukawa has never felt this relax his whole life, he is most of the time quiet but that doesn't mean he isn't thinking anything. When he is quiet he is thinking about his self and his life on how his life will turn out to be. 

"Here I go again!! I better stop myself from thinking too much!!" Rukawa said to his self. Then he heard somebody giggling and found out it was Hotaru. "Why are you laughing?!" Rukawa asked as he glared at her.

"You're funny!" Hotaru said as she stops from giggling. Rukawa didn't say anything and he kept quiet. Both of them were quiet for quite a long time until Hotaru broke the silence. 

"How did you broke your leg?!" Hotaru asked.

"Because of basketball." Rukawa simply replied.

"How old are you?!" Hotaru asked.

"Sixteen." Rukawa replied.

"Kaemi is sixteen too… You have a girlfriend?!" Hotaru asked again. 

"None... I don't like girls." Rukawa said. "Kaemi is sixteen; I thought she is younger than me. She looks younger.... and she is so adorable. " Rukawa thought and then he quickly shook his head erasing that thought. "Where did that thought came from?!" Rukawa asked his self. 

"But you like Kaemi, right?! Hotaru asked as she looks at Rukawa. 

Rukawa was surprised by that but he decided to act that he wasn't. 

"No." He simply said. "Do I really like her!? But how would I know?!" Rukawa asked his self. 

"Come on stop lying your too obvious." Hotaru said. But Rukawa kept quiet and decided to stop thinking too much about Kaemi. Upon seeing Rukawa kept quiet Hotaru shut her mouth. 

"I think he got pissed off!" Hotaru thought. 

"Why are you here?!" Rukawa asked breaking the silence.

"Because of Kaemi." Hotaru replied.

"Is she sick?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Yes she is." Hotaru replied. 

"What is her condition?! I mean how is she... is she very sick?!" Rukawa asked. "Kaemi doesn't look sick. She looks so energetic and the way she talks that's no way a sick person talk" Rukawa said with an annoyed voice. He didn't get any reply from Hotaru and when he look at her, her face looks so gloomy. "Did I said something wrong?!" Rukawa asked with softness in his voice. 

"Kaemi is... she is... dying." Hotaru said with a very sad voice. 

"WHAT?! That can't be!!" Rukawa exclaimed. "That's impossible she looks so strong and energetic... and I just met her... I want to know more about her... she can't die yet." Rukawa thought. 

"Now that you know the truth tell me do you like her?! Hotaru asked her voice still sound depress. 

"I don't know... I just met her how can I like her that easily?! And I told I am not into girls." Rukawa replied feeling sad as well.

"Oh well if you say so." Hotaru simply said and both were silent again. 

"How long will she live?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Maybe a month." Hotaru replied.

"Is there any other way to save her?!" Rukawa asked. 

"There is nothing they can do. We have stayed here for almost two months now and from the tests the doctors has conducted there is no way she will live. Her illness has developed and it is now in the critical stage so all we can do is wait for her time to come. The doctors suggested that in the remaining days that Kaemi have we must make sure that she will be happy." Hotaru said. 

"Does she know about this?!" Rukawa asked. He doesn't know how and why but he is becoming more and more concern on Kaemi as he found out more about her. And upon knowing about her condition he felt more sorry for her. 

"No we haven't say anything to her so please Rukawa don't tell her about this... Promise me. Hotaru said.

"But she needs to know so she ca... Rukawa wasn't able to finish talking when Hotaru spoke.

"Rukawa please you must understand this is hard for us to tell her about this and for sure she will be very sad if she found out about this." Hotaru said convincing Rukawa not to tell Kaemi about her condition. 

"She needs to know the truth!! When will you tell her when it's already too late?!" Rukawa said and he is starting to get upset in hearing that Kaemi has only a month left and no one would tell her about this. 

"If you were in my position can you tell her that...**_ hey Kaemi you have one month left to live so make the best out of it!! _**Can you say that to her without hurting her feelings?!" Hotaru asked. "Rukawa you know we don't want this no one does but must not tell her anything... I need some time and if the times come that I can face her and tell her about all of this I will tell her but for now I just want to enjoy my remaining time with her. I will do everything for her... so please Rukawa promise me you won't tell her." Hotaru said pleading Rukawa. 

"Ok I promise." Rukawa finally said. 

"Thank you Rukawa!!" Hotaru said as she stands up and hug Rukawa. 

Rukawa was surprised when Hotaru hugged him but he hugged her as well because after listening and talking to her he felt as if he knew her for a long time. He felt happy and at the same time comfortable in talking to her. He has never felt about anyone like this before. Hotaru sat back and look at Rukawa. 

"Rukawa will you help me in making Kaemi's remaining days happy and memorable?! I want her to be happy and I'll do anything for her!!" Hotaru said.

"I'll try to help you!" Rukawa said. 

"Thank you very much you're so nice!!" Hotaru said. "I think you really like Kaemi!!" Hotaru added.

"I told you I don't like girls!!" Rukawa said and he is starting to get annoyed again. 

"Ok fine!!" Hotaru said. 

Then the two of them were quiet again. 

"Forgive me Kaemi for telling this to Rukawa. " Hotaru thought.

"Kaemi... why does it has to happen to her but I'll make sure she will be happy in her remaining days. I will do anything for her!" Rukawa thought.

Then suddenly they heard somebody yelling. They search for who it was and found out it was Kaemi skating towards them. 

"HI HOTARU!! HI MR. SNOOTY!!" Kaemi yelled as she waved at them and she isn't looking at where she is going. 

"Kaemi!! BE careful!!" Hotaru yelled. 

"She doesn't look sick at all. I can't believe she is dying." Rukawa said in his mind and he can feel a pain in his heart as he watches Kaemi skate towards them with a very sweet smile on her face. "She doesn't deserve to die so young." Rukawa thought. 

"DON'T WORRY I'M FINE!! Kaemi yelled and she didn't noticed a small rock and she stumble over it but she didn't fall over but she started to wiggle and loose her balance. 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Kaemi screamed as she was out of control from skating. 

"KAEMI!!!" Both Rukawa and Hotaru yelled. 

Kaemi crashes to the tree. Hotaru quickly run to her and Rukawa approaches her as well while he is in his wheelchair. .

"Are you okay Kaemi?!" Hotaru asked as she kneel beside her. 

"Yeah I think so!!" Kaemi said as she try to stand up. "Ahhh!! My butt hurts!! Kaemi exclaimed as she rubbed her aching butt. 

"Your so clumsy, what do you think are you doing?!" Rukawa asked.

"Here I brought you this!!" Kaemi said as she handed Rukawa bunch of crocuses in different colors. 

Rukawa was to surprised to move or say anything. Kaemi was sitting on the ground she has wound on her right knee, some scratches on her thighs and arms and she has some dirt on her face. 

"I just told you to be careful!!" Hotaru exclaimed

"I'm sorry Hotaru... promise I won't do it again!!" Kaemi said as she raises her right hand and give Hotaru a pleading look.

"Where have you been?!" Hotaru asked.

"At the back of the hospital there are some flowers there so I pick some to give it to Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi replied. "Here Mr. Snooty this is for you!!" Kaemi said as she handed Rukawa the flowers again but Rukawa isn't moving at all he was just staring at Kaemi. "Come on Mr. Snooty get it!! This is for you!! Kaemi said as she looks at Rukawa more closely. Rukawa snatch the flowers from Kaemi and look at other direction to hide his flushed face. 

"You should have told me so I can go with you." Hotaru said. 

"I said I'm sorry I just want Mr. Snooty to cheer up so I brought him some flowers." Kaemi said. 

"Fine!!" Hotaru said as she helped Kaemi to stand up then. "You're crazy!!" Hotaru added. 

"Hehehe... well that's me!!" Kaemi said as she laughs. "Mr. Snooty did you like it?!" Kaemi asked.

Rukawa didn't say anything and went back to his place under the tree. Kaemi and Hotaru just stared at him.

"I think he didn't like it... I thought he would like it..." Hotaru said sadly. 

"He did like it... he is just shy and proud to admit it!!" Hotaru said. 

"You think so?!" Hotaru asked again. 

"Of course!! Come on let's go there and ask him!!" Hotaru said as she drags Kaemi to where Rukawa was. 

"No I think we should just leave him alone." Kaemi said. 

"Come on this is no time to be shy!! I know you have a crush on him!!" Hotaru said.

"OF COURSE NOT!!" Akemi exclaimed. "I don't like him." Kaemi added lowering her voice. 

"Then why are you lowering your voice and why are you blushing?!" Hotaru asked trying to stop herself from laughing. 

"I'm not!!" Kaemi said relaxing herself. "How could I like him I just met him and he is so snobbish!!" Kaemi said. 

"Then if you don't like him you will come with me and talk to him!!" Hotaru said as she giggles. She can see clearly that Kaemi has a crush on Rukawa and she can't help but tease her friend and laugh at her. 

"Ok fine let's go!!" Kaemi said as she walks towards Rukawa. "Hey Mr. Snooty why did you left us?!" Kaemi asked as she sat beside Rukawa. 

"None of your business!!" Rukawa said not looking at Kaemi. 

"Rukawa you like the flowers right?!" Hotaru asked and sat beside Kaemi. 

Rukawa didn't say a word. 

"I told you he didn't like it..." Kaemi said sadly. "Your so cruel Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi exclaimed. 

"I like it!! So just shut up!!" Rukawa said trying to hide his red face. 

"Really?! You like it?!" Kaemi asked as she stands up and look at Rukawa. 

"What did I just said?!" Rukawa asked instead of answering Kaemi's question. 

"Your so snobbish!!!" Kaemi said and say back to the bench. 

Then three of them were quiet for quite some time until Kaemi spoke. 

"Wait here I'll get some munchies for us to eat. Stay here Mr. Snooty don't leave okay!!!" Kaemi said then she skates away. 

"She is a funny girl, sweet and caring!!" Hotaru said as she watches Kaemi skate away. . 

Rukawa was quiet and he was just looking at the flowers that Kaemi gave him. 

"They are so beautiful!!" Rukawa said in his mind. 

Rukawa was so surprised and at the same time very happy because  nobody has treated him like this before. Kaemi is graceless and she acts like a little kid but she definitely knows how to cheer and make people laugh and she has a big heart as well. 

"Yeah I never saw somebody like her!"! Rukawa said with a smile on his face.

Then after some time they can see Kaemi approaching them carrying some junk foods. Then suddenly Kaemi started to loss her balance again then she smashes on the tree again…. (Don't worry she is alright.) 

"KAEMI!!" Hotaru and Rukawa yelled and they quickly approach Kaemi. But when they reach Kaemi she wasn't moving and her face was facing the ground. 

"Oh god!!! Is she alright!!" Rukawa said worriedly.

"Kaemi... Kaemi speak to me!!" Hotaru said as she gently shake Kaemi but still Kaemi wasn't moving. 

Rukawa tried to sit down on the ground beside Kaemi then he pick her up and place her head on his lap. 

"Kaemi... Kaemi wake up come on!! You know I really love the flowers a lot!! So please wake up!!" Rukawa said nervously as he remove Kaemi's helmet and stroke her short hair.

"Finally you said it!!" Kaemi said as she sat up. 

"What the?!" Rukawa was surprised when Kaemi suddenly woke up. 

Both Hotaru and Kaemi was laughing. 

"Got... you... there..." Kaemi said in between laughs and her head was still on top of Rukawa's lap. 

"Very funny!!" Rukawa said as he harshly remove Kaemi's head on his lap and her head hit the ground. 

"Ouch!! That hurts!" Kaemi yelled. 

"You two look so cute!!" Hotaru said as she giggles. "I think you'll be a good couple!!" Hotaru added and that caught Rukawa and Kaemi's attention. They look at each other and quickly threw their gaze away as their face blushes. 

"HAHAHA!! Look at the two of you... your as red as a tomato!!" Hotaru exclaimed as she continue to laugh. 

"Tomato huh?! Well turn you as red as tomato!!" Rukawa said. "Ready?!" Rukawa asked as he looks at Kaemi.

Kaemi nodded and they grab Hotaru and started to tickle her all over her body, Rukawa and Kaemi was laughing as well. 

"Stop... it... please... stop..." Hotaru said while laughing and rolling on the ground. 

When they all got tired they rest there back on the ground still laughing. Rukawa looks at Hotaru and then at Kaemi the smile on his face still remaining. He has never been this happy in his whole life and he can never think of the last time he laugh this way and he was very happy that he is here and he is getting along with Kaemi and Hotaru. He is not like the Rukawa that is so cold and emotionless. He cares for Hotaru and for Kaemi.

"Hospital isn't that bad think and I think I'm starting to like it here!! !!" Rukawa said to his self. 

Then he looks at Kaemi and Kaemi smiled at him and Rukawa and for the first time Rukawa smile at Kaemi. 

~ End of Chapter 3 ~

**AN:** Sorry again for late update… I've been busy in school again bcoz of my mid-term examinations… but finally I was able to finish this… hope u enjoyed it!! REVIEW PLS!!!!

   [1]: mailto:kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com



	4. chapter 4

**Out Here on my Own**

By: purplerose28

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you to those who reviewed my story!! ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 4 ~ **

"Come on Kaemi it's already late we have to go back to our room!! I'm sure Rukawa wants to sleep!!" Hotaru said. 

"Ten more minutes and after that we'll go back to our room!!" Kaemi said. 

"You have said that for the twentieth time and we are still here!!" Hotaru retorted. 

"This will be the last… please Hotaru!!" Kaemi said giving Hotaru a pleading look. 

"NO!! LET'S GO!!" Hotaru exclaimed as she drags Kaemi out of Rukawa's room. 

"Bye Mr. Snooty!! See yah tomorrow!!" Kaemi exclaimed before she was completely drag out of the room. 

Rukawa was left in his room he sighed and lay down on his bed. This has been his most tiring day because of the two girls who just left especially the irritating and noisy girl, who else but Kaemi. He has spent the whole day with them. In the morning when he opens his eyes because he was "ruthlessly" awaken Kaemi was the first person that he saw. She has this very sweet and lovely smile on her face and even how much he wanted to smile back at her he didn't. What he did was to yell at her for waking him up so early. It was only six o'clock in the morning when the two "pests" came to his room. 

**~ Flashback ~ **

"Mr. Snooty… Mr. Snooty wake up!!" Kaemi said as she harshly yanks Rukawa but he didn't open his eyes all he did was stir and push her away. 

"Kaemi we shouldn't disturb him… Rukawa needs some rest." Hotaru said trying to stop Kaemi from waking Rukawa. 

"He needs to wake up to eat his breakfast and we will stroll around!! It's good for his health so he will recover fast." Kaemi said as she looks at Hotaru who was sitting on the bed beside Rukawa's bed. "Mr. Snooty… Mr. Snooty wake up!! Your breakfast is here you need to eat!! Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi said as she continues to tug Rukawa. 

"Mmm…" Was all that Rukawa said. 

"Let's just go and we will come back when he is awake." Hotaru suggested but Kaemi didn't mind her instead Kaemi knelt at the chair beside Rukawa's bed then…

"MR. SNOOTY WAKE UP!!!" Kaemi screamed directly to Rukawa's ear. 

"AAAHH!!!" Rukawa yelled as he bolted up from his bed. 

"See his awake." Kaemi said as she stands up and look at Hotaru. "Good morning Mr. Snooty!!" Keami said as she flashes Rukawa a very sweet and lovely smile. 

"Good morning Rukawa." Hotaru said as she waved her right hand at him. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Rukawa asked angrily. 

"What do you mean?! Kaemi ask innocently. 

"Why did you yell at my ear?!" Rukawa exclaimed. 

"Ahh that…You won't wake up so I thought of yelling at you!! It worked right?!" Kaemi asked as she smiles. 

Rukawa was about to yell again when Kaemi handed him something. 

"Here I brought you this!!" Kaemi said as she gives Rukawa some flowers similar to the ones she gave to him before. "Since you told me you love it I brought you some more. I'll just put this here." Kaemi said as she placed the flowers on the vase on top of Rukawa's table beside his bed. 

"She is so sweet!!" Rukawa thought as he looks at Kaemi and prevents his self from smiling. "What do you want?!" Rukawa asked as he lay back on the bed surrendering since he knows there is no point in arguing with Kaemi and he closed his eyes pretending that that little act of kindness of Kaemi doesn't affect him at all. But deep down inside his heart was leaping with so much happiness. 

"I told her we should go back later but she insisted on visiting you and inviting you to stroll around with us." Hotaru said. 

"I don't wan to go out." Rukawa said still his eyes were closed. 

"But Mr. Snooty I want you to see the hospital's garden there is lots of crocuses there and I want you to see it because I knew you like it." Kaemi said. 

"I don't want to go anywhere all I want is too sleep here." Rukawa said as he turns his back against Kaemi and Hotaru. 

"You know Mr. Snooty you should make the best out of anything that came in your way because you'll never know when your time will come. You know you're luckier because there are some people who have a limited time" Kaemi said and that caught Rukawa's attention. "And even how much they want to make the best out of there remaining time they can't because..." Kaemi didn't finish her sentence and just sat down looking at the floor. 

"Is she referring to herself?!" Rukawa thought. He then remembers what Hotaru just said to him yesterday about Kaemi's condition that Kaemi has only a month to live and he too wanted to do something for her so he agreed to stroll around with her and Hotaru. "Ok fine I'll go with you." Rukawa said. 

"YEEPPEEE!! THANK YOU MR. SNOOTY!!" Kaemi exclaimed happily as she hugs Rukawa and instantly his face blushed. "Let's go… let's go!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she holds Rukawa's arm and pulls him out of the bed. 

"Wait… I can't stand." Rukawa said. 

"And Kaemi… Rukawa needs to eat first." Hotaru said. 

"Oh yeah…hehehehe… I forgot." Kaemi said giggling. 

"Baka." Rukawa whispered with a smile on his face.

~~ ** ~~ ** ~~

After Rukawa ate his breakfast they called the nurse to help them put Rukawa in a wheelchair and after that they were on their way to the garden at the back part of the hospital. 

"I'm sure you'll like it in here Mr. Snooty." Kaemi said as she pushes Rukawa's wheelchair and Hotaru was walking beside her. Rukawa didn't say a thing and that annoyed Kaemi and she smack Rukawa's head. 

"OUCH!! WHAT?!" Rukawa exclaimed as he looks at Kaemi and touch the spot where Kaemi hit him. 

"You didn't reply." Kaemi said as she looks down at Rukawa. 

"And what should I say… you didn't ask me anything." Rukawa said. 

"You should say…_ Thanks for bringing me here or I'll surely enjoy it here!! _Some things like that instead of being so quiet!" Kaemi said gallingly. "Can't you do a good conversation?!" Kaemi asked. 

"Thanks for bringing me here or… I'll surely enjoy it here?!" Rukawa said sarcastically. 

Kaemi just rolled her eyes and Hotaru laughed at the two. When they arrive at the garden Rukawa was stunned at the place. The place has lots of cherry blossoms tree and under the biggest tree was a chair and a swing hanging on the branch of the tree. The place was covered with different kinds of flowers in all colors. It is just like a paradise. He was too stunned that he didn't notice they are already under the big tree and Kaemi was talking to him with Hotaru besides her looking at him with a question in her face. 

"You ok?!" Hotaru asked. Rukawa just nodded. 

"Hotaru let's go to the swing!!" Kaemi said as she pulls Hotaru to the swing. 

"Just sit there Rukawa and relax." Hotaru said. Rukawa didn't say anything and just watched as Kaemi sat on the swing while Hotaru pushes her. 

Rukawa watches Kaemi. She was wearing a light blue turtle neck blouse, dark blue jeans and a pair of rubber shoes. He watches her as her face brightens and a very charming smile form on her lip. The wind was playing with her short hair and as Hotaru pushes harder and as the swing moves back and forth faster the smile on her face turns to laughter that sounded so pleasant to his ears. 

"Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi shouted as she waves both her hands at Rukawa and that made her loose her balance and she fall on the ground. 

"KAEMI!!" Hotaru and Rukawa exclaimed anxiously as they move towards Kaemi. When they were near Kaemi she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. 

"Kaemi… Kaemi… wake up!!" Hotaru exclaimed. 

"Hey wake up!!" Rukawa said nervously as he dismounted his wheelchair and knelt down beside Kaemi. He is so worried that something happened to her. "What if she got hurt and what if she hit her head?!" Rukawa's thought was disturbed by a giggle that suddenly turns into laughter. 

"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it again!!" Kaemi said as she laughs she was still lying on the ground. 

"Kaemi that's not funny." Hotaru said. 

Rukawa didn't utter a single word he just sit back to his wheelchair and went back under the shade of the big tree. Kaemi and Hotaru watches Rukawa and Kaemi felt guilty for making fun of Rukawa again. 

"Your dead Kaemi you fooled him again!!" Hotaru said. 

"You think he is mad?!" Kaemi asked. 

"Positive." Hotaru replied. 

Rukawa on the other hand was very angry because Kaemi tricked him again he has been worried to death that something might had happened to her but here she was faking and making all things up. But at the same time he was so relief that nothing happened to her. He really doesn't know what he will do when something awful happened to Kaemi. 

"Why am I so worried about her?!" Rukawa thought. "Is it because I like her?!" Rukawa asked his self. "No that's impossible! I just met her!!" Rukawa answered his self then he look at Kaemi. "YOU DO LIKE HER!!" He shouted at his self. 

**~ End of Chapter 4 ~**

**AN:** Rukawa's flash back isn't over yet and it will be continued in the next chapter,,, thanks gain for the review n please send me your reviews please!! I would love to hear from all of you… thanks again!!


	5. chapter 5

**short simple n special**

By: purplerose28 

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you to those who reviewed my story!! ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 5 ~ **

"WOW!! You look great!!" Kaemi exclaimed.

"It looks nice." Hotaru added smiling. 

"Wait!! Don't take it off!!" Kaemi said as she grasp Rukawa's arm. 

"Take this thing off me!! I look ridiculous!!" Rukawa shouted as his face reddens. 

"No you're not!!" Kaemi said. 

"What is this thing and what is this for?!" Rukawa asked. 

"It's a wreath made off crocuses. I said don't take it off!!" Kaemi said as she stops Rukawa from removing the wreath on top of his head again. 

"I made it. It's my peace offering… sorry for tricking you again. Please forgive me." Kaemi said with a pleading expression on her face. 

"Apology accepted. Now take it off." Rukawa said as he removes the wreath from his head. 

"Mr. Snooty I said don't remove it!! Kaemi said as she puts back the wreath on top of Rukawa's head. "Do you like it?!" She asked.

"Take it off." Rukawa said with his monotone voice. "I'm gonna kill this girl!! I look like an idiot!!" Rukawa thought and his face was blushing. 

"Don't!! It looks really nice, right Hotaru?! Kaemi asked.

"Yup!! It's perfect!" Hotaru replied giggling.

"Told yah!!" Kaemi said as she looks at Rukawa and smiles at him. 

"TAKE THIS DAMN THING OFF MY HEAD!!" Rukawa screamed angrily at Kaemi. Kaemi and Hotaru were taken aback by Rukawa's sudden outburst of anger. 

"Fine." Kaemi said as she takes off the wreath on top of Rukawa's head. Then she walks away from them while caring the wreath and she sat on the on the ground under the shade of the tree. 

Rukawa watches as Kaemi's cheerful face turn into a gloomy expression and at that moment he shouted at her he wanted to take it back. 

"Rukawa you shouldn't shout at her like that." Hotaru said. 

"I didn't mean to. I got really annoyed." Rukawa said. 

"Apologize to her." Hotaru said. 

"What?! I can't. It's her fault and yours too!!" Rukawa said. 

"ME?!" Hotaru asked. "Ok I'm sorry but please understand Kaemi she just wanted you to be happy." Hotaru said. 

"Happy!! You're kidding!!" Rukawa exclaimed. 

"Lower you're voice Kaemi might hear you." Hotaru whispered as she looks at Kaemi. 

"I'm not happy… I'm totally pissed-off by that!!!" Rukawa said lowering his voice. 

" And may I know the reason why you can't apologize to her?!" Hotaru asked. 

"I… I…"

"You what?! Scared." Hotaru said. 

"No I'm not." Rukawa said. "It's just that I… I have never apologized to anyone. That isn't my thing." Rukawa said.

"That's all!! You can't apologize because you haven't done it before?! That's crazy!!" Hotaru exclaimed. 

"Say whatever you want to say!" Rukawa said. 

"Kaemi apologized to you so you should too… and remember about her condition. Please Rukawa I want Kaemi to be happy while she can… Please." Hotaru said unhappily. 

"Ok fine." Rukawa said. 

"Great!!" Hotaru said and she pushed Rukawa towards Kaemi. "Kaemi Rukawa wants to tell you something." Hotaru said. 

Kaemi didn't look at them her gazed was glued on the ground. 

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Rukawa whispered to Hotaru. 

"Do something." Hotaru whispered back. "You two talk I have to go somewhere." Hotaru said then she runs away from them and before Rukawa can stop Hotaru she was gone. Both were silent for a long time. 

"What will I say?!" Rukawa asked his self as he looks down at Kaemi who was sitting on the ground Indian like. "She really looks so charming even she is sad." Rukawa thought. Then he suddenly threw his gaze away when Kaemi look up at him.

"What's with him?!" Kaemi asked herself then suddenly somebody get the wreath from her hands. She looks up at Rukawa and she was surprised when she saw him wearing the wreath again and he is blushing. 

"Sorry for yelling at you." Rukawa said not looking at Kaemi. All Kaemi's reply was a giggle. "Stop laughing." Rukawa said a little annoyed. 

"I'm sorry… It's just you look really cute wearing that wreath and with your face all red." Kaemi said laughing. 

"Whatever." Rukawa just said and he kept quiet. 

They were both silent again. 

"Thank you Mr. Snooty… I know your not use to all this but still your trying your best to be kind to me and to Hotaru… thank you very much you don't know how happy I am… you made me so happy." Kaemi said. 

"It's nothing. I am enjoying myself as well" Rukawa said. "What is happening to me?! I'm not like this." Rukawa said in his mind. 

"Mr. Snooty I'm sorry at times when I pull a prank on you and if I annoy you… It's just my way of showing a person that I care for them." Kaemi said shyly. "Yikes!! Why did I say that?! He might think I like him." Kaemi thought her face blushing. 

"She cares for me." Rukawa said in his mind making his heart leap with so much happiness. "No one has cared for me before." Rukawa thought. "You have a funny way of showing it" Rukawa uttered. 

"Hehehe…" Kaemi chuckled and her face reddens more. "And you know I always wanted to be happy and the people me around as well." Kaemi added. "I want to be happy while I can because I know the time will come that I will be alone…" Kaemi said unhappily. 

"Hotaru told me something… do you know about that already?!" Rukawa asked cautiously not wanting to hurt Kaemi's feelings. He knew from the way Kaemi talks she is already aware of it. 

"So Hotaru has said it." Kaemi said as she looks at her surroundings with a timid smile on her face. 

"Yes… she told me not to tell you about it but I guessed you knew it already." Rukawa said as he looks at Kaemi. 

"I was sleeping then I was awakened when I heard the doctor came in our room… I heard it all. I know they don't want me to know about it but I heard it all… everything." Kaemi said. "I thought I can't accept it… it took me a long time to accept the fact because it hurt me so much… Kaemi added as tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

Rukawa watches and listen at Kaemi as she talks and pour her heart out. He wanted so much to sat beside her and hug her so tight and to tell her that everything will be alright but he knew that it was a lie because Kaemi only have a month to live and it hurt him as well. 

"Last year my mom died… I was so depress at that time and I don't want to be in this world anymore... It hurt me so much that I want to die but then I move on and try to be happy because I know my mom will be sad if I don't go on and just cry over her. I did my best but I find it so hard because everywhere I go I see her and I just can't live without her…" Kaemi said as tears starts to fall from her eyes. "Hehe… sorry Mr. Snooty I should not say this to you… maybe you find me stupid now. "Kaemi said as she wipes her tears with the back of her hand. 

"No don't be sorry… it's ok. Say anything you want to say and I promise I will listen." Rukawa said as he sat on the ground beside Kaemi. "It will help you if you let it all out." Rukawa said as he put his hand on top of Kaemi's hands. 

"Thank you…" Kaemi said as she looks at Rukawa not removing her hands under his. "All my life I spent it with her… I depended on her so much that I can't live without her… she taught me so much and for me she isn't my mother but she is my best friend as well… I love her so much and when she left me I felt like I am all alone… all alone and I feel as if I am out here on my own without anyone by my side. I was so afraid…" Kaemi said and her tears won't stop from falling. 

Rukawa remove his hands from her and hug her as he stroke her hair and soothes her. 

"I'm so scared Mr. Snooty… so much scared…" Kaemi said still sobbing and as she buries her face on top of his chest. 

"It's ok… Shhh…stop crying." Rukawa said then unexpectedly Kaemi pulled away from him. 

"Wait. You told me to just talk and you'll listen, right?!" Kaemi asked as she wipes her tears away. 

"Yes I said that." Rukawa replied clueless of why suddenly Kaemi asked that. 

"Then let me talk and don't shhh… me ok." Kaemi said still sobbing.

Rukawa just stared at her and nodded his head. 

"Ok. Where am I?! Did I tell you I'm scared?!" Kaemi asked naively. 

Rukawa just nodded again. 

"Is she joking?!" Rukawa asked his self. "Moment ago she was crying then now she is like this…" Rukawa thought but as he looks at her he can see clearly that she is really telling the truth, she is not lying and she isn't joking. He can't help but smile at her, on the way she talks and on the way she sees life. He has never seen somebody that has experience so much sadness and pain but still can laugh and enjoy her life. 

"Hey you're not listening!!" Kaemi said.

"I'm sorry… please continue." Rukawa said. 

"Where was I?!" Kaemi asked to herself but Rukawa can hear her. "Ahh… ok!!| Kaemi said then suddenly her face went back to the very sad and depressed appearance. "And when I am getting over it I met Hotaru and eventually we became good friends and as the time passes we became very close to each other. I was so happy in all the times that we are together and as day passes I came to forget about the loneliness and sorrow that I felt but I didn't forget my mother because she still remains in my heart." Kaemi sighs and paused for a while. "Hotaru made me happy again… she is just like a little sister to me and I love her so very much." Kaemi stooped from talking again. 

Rukawa looked down and saw her hands were tightly clutched together as if Kaemi was preventing herself from crying. Rukawa took Kaemi's hand and held it with his right hand and lifted her chin with his left hand for her to look at him and telling her that it is ok to cry and he would be here for her. Kaemi gave him a bashful smile and looked down again. Rukawa didn't remove his hands from her and tears were starting to fall from her eyes again. 

"Then a month ago… I…I…"Kaemi can't talk clearly because the tears in her eyes were clouding her vision and it was hard for her to talk and at the same time cry. "I… found out… that… I am" –- Kaemi wasn't able to finish talking when he felt Rukawa pull her to his arms. Kaemi was surprised and wasn't able to talk anymore. 

"Stop…please. I don't want to hear it." Rukawa whispered as he held Kaemi tightly in his arms. He doesn't want to hear that Kaemi is dying. "I can never accept it… no she is too important to me now. I just met her and now I will loose… why do this has to happen?! WHY?!' Rukawa asked his self. 

Kaemi kept quiet and put her hands around Rukawa hugging him back. Then next thing she knew she was crying non-stop, clutching to Rukawa as if he was her life. She felt that if she would let him go she will be sucked into a dark place… a place of loneliness. The place she doesn't want to be in. 

After what seems like eternity of being in each others arm Rukawa felt Kaemi's tight grip on him loosen lowering down. Her left hand rested on his chest and her right hand on his back. Then he heard a faint snore coming from her. Kaemi was asleep. Rukawa look down at her and a smile formed on his lip. 

"She is like a sleeping cherub." Rukawa said as he wipes away the tears that remain on her cheeks. 

He didn't move and just let Kaemi rest her head on top of his chest. He put his hand on top of her left hand that was resting on his chest and gently squeezed it. Rukawa then put his other arm on her waist moving her closer to him. He wanted to remain like this forever but he knew it was too impossible because in a month he will loose her.

"A month…I'll loose you…" Rukawa whispered then he closed his eyes and soon was lured to sleep by the wind. 

And from a distant Hotaru watches them with a smile on her face. 

"Rukawa thanks for coming into Kaemi's life… now everything will be alright when that time finally comes…" Hotaru said. 

** ~ End of Chapter 5 ~ **

**AN:** Well there it is!! I change the title because I thought this title fits it than the first one… I am not really good with giving titles so if you have any suggestion on what title is better for this just tell me. You will know why this story is entitled like this by the end of the story or maybe on the second to the last chapter. Just wait for it. By the way Rukawa's flashback isn't over the continuation is on the next chapter. Hope u like this chapter!! Please send me comments n suggestion… I need them!! Thanks everyone!! Review pls!!!


	6. chapter 6

**short simple 'n special**

By: purplerose28

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you to those who reviewed my story!! ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 6 ~ **

"Rukawa… Rukawa wake up!!" Hotaru said tugging Rukawa's arm but he just stir a little and he didn't wake up. 

"Kaemi… Kaemi wake up!! It's lunch time wake up." Hotaru said trying to wake up Kaemi but she didn't even move. "What will I do with this two?!" Hotaru asked herself as she looks at Kaemi and Rukawa still asleep in each others arm. "They look so cute!!" Hotaru said as she sat down in front of them and watch them sleep with smile on their faces. 

It is already eleven o'clock in the morning one more hour and it will be lunch time. When Hotaru left Kaemi and Rukawa they were sleeping and now it's almost lunch and they are still in the garden sleeping under the big cheery blossom. 

"Rukawa… Kaemi please wake up!!" Hotaru pleaded. Then suddenly her face brightens. "I got an idea!!" Hotaru said as she stands up and leave. 

After a few minutes Hotaru was back carrying something. 

"Ok!! You two have a great position hold still and don't move." Hotaru said as if the two can hear her. "One… two…three." Hotaru counted then her words were followed by a _click_. "I can't wait to develop this." Hotaru said as she giggles. "One more shot." Hotaru said as she takes pictures of Kaemi and Rukawa again. "Another one but change position." Hotaru said as she lifts Rukawa's left hand then she entwined it with Kaemi's right hand and place it on top of Rukawa's left chest. She remover the wreath that is made out of flower from Rukawa and put it on top of Kaemi's head Since Rukawa's other hand was around Kaemi's shoulder and Kaemi's head was resting on Rukawa's chest Hotaru left it that way. "That's better… Oh wait this will be better. " Hotaru said as she pushes Rukawa's head gently so it lies on top of Kaemi's head. "So very much better!!' Hotaru whispered with a grin on her face. 

Because of the flashes from the camera Rukawa finally opened his eyes and look at Hotaru. Hotaru quickly hide the camera from him. 

"Hello Rukawa. How's your sleep?!" Hotaru asked with a big smile on her face. 

"What?!" Rukawa asked still half asleep and he doesn't seem to notice that someone was beside him. 

Instead of answering Hotaru just gave him a meaningful smile. "What do you want?!" Rukawa asked still he was clueless on the way Hotaru was acting. It was as if he had done something and he has no idea what it was. 

"What are you smiling at?!" Rukawa asked and he was starting to get annoyed. Hotaru didn't say anything still with her meaningful grin she pointed at something beside Rukawa. Rukawa followed at where Hotaru was pointing and what he saw made him blush eight shades of red. 

"Did that answer your question?!" Hotaru asked still grinning from ear to ear. 

Rukawa has a puzzled face as he lift his hand with Kaemi's hand tangled with his. Rukawa remained silent and look at the sleeping angel in his arms with a sweet smile on Kaemi's face. "How did I…" 

"Its lunch time better wake her up." Hotaru said disturbing Rukawa's thought. 

Rukawa was silent as he thought of how on earth he got there and why is Kaemi hugging him. He then remembers the event a while ago and he can't help but blush and at the same time smile. 

"Stop smiling and wake her up." Hotaru said interrupting his thoughts. "Ahhh… I know. You love your position right now that you don't want to wake her up." Hotaru said with a playful smirk. 

"Of course not!!" Rukawa said as he blushes more. "Wake up Kaemi." Rukawa whispered to Kaemi as he carefully remove Kaemi's hand that he was holding. "It's so soft." Rukawa thought. 

But instead of waking up Kaemi moaned then she cuddles closer to Rukawa putting back her hand on top of his chest and embracing him tighter and that made him blush deeper. Hotaru just laughed at them. 

"She looks so cute when she is sleeping and she is smiling!!" Hotaru said. "Maybe she is dreaming." Hotaru added. 

Then they were both silent as they watch Kaemi sleeping. Rukawa remained still and let the wonderful moment pass by. He watches as Kaemi sleep and he can't stop his hand from caressing Kaemi's face. Kaemi stir a little and then she smiled and Rukawa can't help but smile as well. He knew after a few weeks he can never do this again. And even how much he wanted to stop thinking about this he can't because he can't prevent himself from feeling distress at the thought of Kaemi dying so young. 

"I can't believe all of this… I've never been like this." Rukawa thought. He cupped her cheeks with his hand and caresses her cheek with his thumb. "Your so lovely… do you know that?!" Rukawa whispered then kissed her forehead. Rukawa was so mesmerize with Kaemi that he didn't notice the flashes of camera. 

A flash had caught his attention; he quickly looks up to see Hotaru holding a camera and ready to take another shot. 

"Did you…?!" Rukawa wasn't able to finish because the answer was clear in Hotaru's face. "Give me that!!" Rukawa exclaimed. 

"SShhh!!" Kaemi's sleeping!!" Hotaru said with a low voice. 

"Give me that!!" Rukawa said his voice lower. 

"Sorry can't do!!" Hotaru said.

"I said give me that!!" Rukawa said louder. 

"I'm going now!! Wake Kaemi then go back inside or you can stay here and hug her and kiss her all day!!" Hotaru exclaimed as she run away. 

"Come back here and give me that!!" Rukawa shouted and because of that Kaemi was awakened. He looks down at her. 

"Hello Mr. Snooty!! What time is it?!" Kaemi asked as she pulls away from Rukawa's arms and the moment she pulled away Rukawa wanted to embrace her again and cradle her in his arms. 

"It's almost lunch we need to go back inside." Rukawa said calmly trying to hide the happiness he was feeling at that moment. 

"Ok let's go." Kaemi said as she stands up and stretches. "That's the best sleep I ever had." Kaemi said. "Did you have a good sleep Mr. Snooty?!" Kaemi asked as she helps Rukawa sit back to his wheelchair. 

"Good?! It's amazing!! Never felt this great before." Rukawa wanted to say that but he just nodded and didn't say anything. 

"Mr. Snooty you're so warm and I felt so comfortable sleeping in your arms." Kaemi said and Rukawa almost slip from his wheelchair. "Are you ok Mr. Snooty?! What happen to you?!" Kaemi asked not knowing it was her fault that Rukawa almost lost his other leg. 

"Just slip." Rukawa replied as he sat down on his wheelchair. 

"EH?! Why am I wearing this wreath?!" Kaemi asked when she notice the wreath on her head. Then she removes it and put it back to Rukawa's head. "This is for you wear this." Kaemi said then started to push his wheelchair. 

"You know what Mr. Snooty I love this place a lot. My mom made this place planting flowers and making this place look wonderful. When I was four she started brining me here with my dad. We always stay here and rest. As I grow I help my mom in maintaining this place and now that my mom is dead Hotaru and I are the one look after this." Kaemi said as she pushes Rukawa's wheelchair. "I go here when I\m sad and depressed this is my sanctuary I love this place a lot because it reminds me of my mom and when I die I want to be -– but Kaemi was cut by Rukawa. 

"Shut up!! I don't want to hear that!!" He exclaimed and Kaemi was taken aback when Rukawa yelled she wasn't able to say a word. She continues to pushes Rukawa until they reach the elevator and went in. When they arrived in Rukawa's room they are still silent. 

"Hey!! I thought you two would never go back!!' Hotaru said as she helps Rukawa lie down on his bed. "So what do yah what to eat?!" Hotaru asked. No one replied. "Ok I'll just get anything we can eat." Hotaru said as she went out of the room. She knew something happened to them that's why they are quiet. 

Silence remained in the room no one dared to talk and Kaemi sat quietly on the other bed. 

"I'm sorry for yelling." Rukawa said breaking the silence. "I just don't want to hear people who seem to be planning their death. I don't want anyone I care about to die." Rukawa said not looking at Kaemi. 

"You care for me?!" Kaemi asked clearly surprised in what Rukawa said. He just nodded his head. "Really?!" Kaemi asked as she stands up. Rukawa nodded again staring at the bed. "Then say it!!" Kaemi said very excited. 

"Do I have to?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Yes!!" Kaemi replied. "Please Mr. Snooty say it." Kaemi said pleading. 

"I already said and I am not going to repeat it." Rukawa said smirking. Kaemi's cheerful and excited face became sad and cheerless. Rukawa look at her then he heaves a sigh. "Ok fine I'll say it." Rukawa said and quickly Kaemi's face lightens up. "I don't want to hear you saying about dying because I don't want you to die." Rukawa paused for a moment. "Because I… I." Rukawa paused again. 

"Yes… yes say it." Kaemi said as she looks at Rukawa. 

"I… I… do I have to say it again?!" Rukawa asked. 

"You don't have to." Kaemi said her face saddening again and she was on her way to the door. 

"I'll say it." Rukawa said as she holds Kaemi's arm. "I care for you and I want you to be always happy so stop saying that you are -– Rukawa wasn't able to finish talking when Kaemi throw herself to Rukawa hugging him. 

"Thank you so much Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi exclaimed. All Rukawa was able to do was wrapped his arms around her and hug her tighter. Their hugging moment was disturbed when they heard a few gasp. Kaemi look around and when she saw one very tall guy that looks like a gorilla, a cute guy with glasses, another guy with black hair, one smaller guy and a red hair guy with head like a matchstick. Kaemi quickly pulled away from Rukawa and her face was blushing. She knew these guys before and she has seen them before visiting Rukawa. 

"Ummm… Hello you Mr. Snooty's friends right?!" Kaemi asked nervously as her face blushes more. She didn't know they are there but they didn't say a word and just stare at her then to Rukawa and then suddenly they… 

"MMWAAAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!" Roar of laughter was heard all over the room. 

The guy with a matchstick head, the smaller guy and the other guy laughs so loud and they are going crazy. While the gorilla guy and cute glassguy was trying to suppress their laughter. When she looks at Rukawa his face was so red. Rukawa removed the wreath on his head and glared at his teammates. 

"HAHAHAHA!! Why did you remove it?! Mitsui asked as he continues to laugh. 

"Rukawa you look great!!" Miyagi said while he clutches his stomach. 

"AAhhh… my stomach…hurts…HAHAAHAHA!! Rukawa you look… you look… HAHAHAHA!!" Sakuragi said between laugh. 

"Enough of that." Akagi said who was trying not to laugh. 

"Akagi you're laughing too!!" Kogure said giggling too. 

"Why are you all laughing?!" Kaemi asked innocently not knowing the reason why they are laughing at Rukawa. "Is it the wreath?!" She asked again then looks at Rukawa. Everyone was silent looking at Kaemi as she talks. 

"Mr. Snooty looks really cute with it." Kaemi said then she looks at the basketball players. 

"MMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They all laughed so loud again except for Sakuragi. 

"Rukawa cute?!" Sakuragi asked then he walks towards Rukawa and stand beside him. He looks at Rukawa closely. "Yeah right Rukawa cute!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakuragi laughed. 

Rukawa can't take it anymore and he wanted to kick this red-hair's ass. He was about to hit Sakuragi when…

"STOP IT!!" Kaemi exclamied. "Stop laughing at Mr. Snooty you MATCHSTICK head!! Kaemi yelled at Sakuragi. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Matchstick head!!" Mitsui said. 

"Good one!!" HAHAHAAHAHA!!" Miyagi added. 

"Shut up Michi Ryochin!! Sakuragi shouted furiously. AKagi and Kogure were laughing as well. 

"I said shut up!!" Kaemi yelled and everyone stops laughing and look at the angry Kaemi. Even Rukawa was shocked by Kaemi's outburst. "Mr. Snooty looks better that you all of you!!" Kaemi shouted and everyone was silent then she stands in front of Akagi and the others. "You… you're a big gorilla that got out of the zoo!! You shorty guy with female earring!!" Kaemi exclaimed angrily as she pointed her hands at Akagi and Miyagi. "You skinny glassguy" Kaemi said as she points at Kogure was shocked and speechless. 

"Am I skinny?!" Kogure asked unhappily. 

"And you… you guy that have false teeth!!" Kaemi exclaimed at Mitsui whose face reddens when Kaemi told him that he has fake teeth. 

"How did she know that?!" Mitsui asked his self. 

"Now if you don't have anything to do except to insult Mr. Snooty!! All of you GET OUT!!" Kaemi screamed as she pushes them all out of the room. 

Rukawa was surprised by Kaemi's manner. She looks like an innocent child and he never thought she can shout and yell like that especially to guys like his teammates. 

"She looks so scary and at the same time very cute when she is angry." Rukawa thought to his self. He felt very happy because of what Kaemi did. It only shows that she cares for him and she would fight for him. Rukawa can still hear Kaemi yelling at Gori and the others and he can't help his self from laughing because of all the insults that Kaemi said to them. No one has dared to talk to them like that and truly Kaemi is a very brave girl. 

After few more minutes Rukawa can't hear Kaemi yelling at him and when he saw the door open Kaemi went inside and sat down. Her face was flushed because of so much anger. Rukawa was smiling from ear to ear while watching Kaemi as she catches her breath. Kaemi look at Rukawa. 

"Why are you smiling?! Are you making fun of me?!" Kaemi asked and she starting to get angry again. 

"No I'm not." Rukawa replied still grinning. 

"Yes you are making fun of me!! Look at you your grinning!! " Kaemi exclaimed standing. 

"I'm not." Rukawa said. He tries not to smile but he can't stop his self because Kaemi just look so adorable. 

"You're making fun of me!! I hate you Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi exclaimed and was about to leave. But before she can take her first step Rukawa grab her arm, pull her in his arms and put his left arm around her. Kaemi was shocked and was just looking at Rukawa's face that is so close to her. 

"I said I'm not making fun of you." Rukawa said as he looks directly at Kaemi. 

"Really?! Then why are you grinning like that?!" Kaemi asked nervously. Rukawa's face was so close to her that she can feel his breath against her lips and it's making her uneasy.

"I was grinning because you look so adorable and so cute when you're angry." Rukawa whispered as he touches Kaemi's cheek. 

Kaemi's face was a picture of pure shock and embarrassment. Her face is as red as a tomato even more. 

"You're so brave, do you know that?!" Rukawa asked with a husky voice. Kaemi just nodded. "No one has done that for me. You're so sweet do you know that?!" Rukawa asked. 

Kaemi shook her head and said nothing. She was so nervous to death right now nobody has been so close to her like this. If she just moves a little closer their lips will be touching and that thought made her blush more. 

"What am I doing?!" Rukawa asked his self. "But damn it she looks really lovely and her lips looks so inviting… I want to kiss her." Rukawa thought as he looks at Kaemi's red lips. 

"Is he going to kiss me?!" Kaemi asked when she saw Rukawa look at her lips. Kaemi also look at Rukawa's lips as his face moves closer to her. 

Kaemi closed her eyes when she realizes Rukawa really wanted to kiss her and she can't find the courage to reject him because she wanted it as well. When their lips was about to meet they heard somebody knocking and quickly they move away from each other. 

"Here is our lunch!!" Hotaru announced as she put the tray at the table. Then she looks at the two who are very quiet and their faces were flushed. "What happened to you two?!" Hotaru asked. 

"Nothing!!" The two replied at the same time. They look at each other then look away. 

"You're lying… what happened?!" Hotaru asked again. Nobody said anything. "Oh well if you don't want to tell me then don't!! "Let's just eat!!" Hotaru said. "Finally something happened!!" Hotaru said to herself as she chuckles. 

**~ End of Flashback ~ **

"What a day!!" Rukawa said with a smile and he finally went to sleep.

**~ End of Chapter 6 ~**


	7. chapter 7

** 28 days**

By: purplerose28

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you to those who reviewed my story!! ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 7 ~ **

"Hey Kaemi tell me what happened?!" Hotaru asked as she changes into her pink pajamas. 

"About what?!" Kaemi asked as she fixes her bed. 

"About Rukawa and you!!" Hotaru said. 

"What about us?!" Kaemi asked instead of answering. 

"Come on stop acting like you don't know what I am talking about!! I know something happened between you two!!" Hotaru said. 

"What do you mean?!" Kaemi asked acting innocent. She knew what Hotaru was talking about but she doesn't want to tell her about it. Just thinking about it makes her blushed what more if she talks about it. 

"What do I mean?! You know damn well what I mean!!" Hotaru exclaimed her eyes widening. 

"Hotaru I won't ask you if I already knew what you are talking about!!" Kaemi said calmly and hope that Hotaru would stop in persuading her to confess. 

"I can't believe it your keeping a secret to me… **_ ME_** you're **_BEST FRIEND_**!!" Hotaru exclaimed as she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

"I am not keeping a secret!! There is nothing to say about me and Mr. Snooty." Kaemi said as she follows Hotaru to the bathroom. 

"Kaemi tell me please I promise I won't tell a soul!!" Hotaru said with a pleading look.

"I don't have anything to say." Kaemi replied as she picks up her toothbrush and toothpaste. 

For a moment they kept quiet and brush their teeth and when Kaemi look at Hotaru in the mirror Hotaru gave her I-know -you're-hiding-something look and as a reply Kaemi just shook her head and continued to brush her teeth. Kaemi quickly finished brushing her teeth and went out of bathroom. 

"Kaemi come on tell me!!" Hotaru shouted from the bathroom. 

"I have nothing to say Hotaru." Kaemi said as she changes into her light blue pajama. 

"Yes you have!!" Hotaru said.

"How can you say that?!" Kaemi asked. 

"Because when we are brushing our teeth you're the last one to finish now you finish first!!" Hotaru said. "And infrequently you take forever in the bathroom…um wait let me take that back… you **_ALWAYS_** take forever in the bathroom!!" Kaemi exclaimed. 

"And so?! That doesn't make any sense how can the brushing of my teeth and my staying in the bathroom longer can be connected to me not saying the truth to you?!" Kaemi asked. "If really there is a **_TRUTH_** you are talking about!!" She added. 

"Kaemi Hidaka you're a BIG FAT LIAR!!!" Hotaru shouted. 

"Hey I'm not big, fat and I am definitely not a liar!!" Kaemi said. 

They have been quiet for a moment as Hotaru finishes brushing her teeth and washing her face. 

"Then you leave me no choice!! If you won't tell me anything I will confess everything to Rukawa!!" Hotaru said but got no answer from Kaemi. 

When she went of out the bathroom she saw Kaemi sleeping on her bed tucked under the blanket. Hotaru approaches Kaemi and stood beside her bed. 

"Sleeping eh?!" Hotaru smirked down at her. "Oh well I guess I just have to tell Rukawa the truth." Hotaru said as she went to her bed and still there was no answer from Kaemi. "Rukawa I will tell you something." Hotaru said as if she was talking to Rukawa. "Do you know that Kaemi…" Hotaru stopped talking and look at Kaemi who was still immobile. "Do you know that last night I heard Kaemi calling your name?!" Hotaru said as she lay down on her bed. "Kaemi said… **_ Mr. Snooty Mr. Snooty I like you so much!!_**" Hotaru said extending both her arms and acting that she is hugging someone. She looks again at Kaemi but still she wasn't moving. "She is a tough one… maybe nothing really happened." Hotaru thought and she decide to leave Kaemi alone and went to sleep. 

"Finally the pest is asleep… I thought she would never stop." Kaemi thought as she shifted her position turning her back against Hotaru. "What a day… what a very great day." Kaemi said to herself as she recall on today's event. 

She definitely had a very superb day with Rukawa and thinking about it makes her shiver with so much happiness. She got to spend a whole day with Rukawa and if Hotaru hadn't been a killjoy she could have extend it till midnight but she knew visiting hour is only up to seven o'clock so whether she is a visitor or a patient there is no way she could disobey hospital rules. They have to leave and sleep to have some rest. 

"This is the most memorable day of my life." Kaemi thought with a chuckle as she recalls today's event but there is a certain event today that she will remember for the rest of her life. "Mr. Snooty tried to kiss me… he wants to kiss me." Kaemi said in her mind her face starting to blush again. "I can't believe this… all I did the whole day was to blush." Kaemi thought chortling. 

Kaemi can still remember Rukawa's hand on her cheeks and the feeling of his warm breath against her lips. It made her quiver from head to foot. 

"Mr. Snooty wants to kiss me…" Kaemi whispered as she touches her lips. 

"So he kissed you!!" Hotaru said from behind Kaemi surprising her. 

"AAAHHH!! Hotaru what are you doing here?!" Kaemi asked shocked. 

"Why am I here?! Of course this is our room, BAKA!!" Hotaru replied as she slaps Kaemi's shoulder. 

"That's not what I mean!! What are you doing in my bed?!" Kaemi asked as she sat up and face Hotaru who was sitting on her bed. "You are supposed to be asleep!!" Kaemi exclaimed. 

"I was asleep but then I heard you making weird sounds I don't know what is happening to you… I thought you were having a bad dream!!" Hotaru said. "But I guessed you are just fantasizing about Rukawa." Hotaru added as she giggle and hug her pillow. 

"No I am not fantasizing about **_HIM!!_**" Kaemi said stressing the word him. 

"Oh… really?!" Hotaru asked. 

"Of course!! How can you say I'm fantasizing about Mr. Snooty?!" Kaemi asked trying to still herself before Hotaru finds out about the truth. 

"Then why are you blushing?!" Hotaru asked. "When I arrived at Rukawa's room for lunch your face was as red as a tomato and his too. I don't know what happened to you two because you wouldn't tell me!!" Hotaru said. "Because you're keeping a**_ SECRET_** to your **BEST FRIEND**!!" Hotaru exclaimed pointing up the two words. 

"I told you that I don't have a **_SECRET_** to hide to my **_BEST FRIEND_**!!" Kaemi exclaimed mimicking Hotaru's way of talking. 

"Then why are you blushing?!" Hotaru asked. 

"Why?! Because…" Kaemi paused as she tries to think of a good excuse. Hotaru just sees every small detail that occurs and she is having a hard time lying to her. "Maybe I should tell her the truth about Mr. Snooty and how I feel about him after all she is my best friend." Kaemi thought. "On second thought… what if she tells it to Mr. Snooty and Mr. Snooty doesn't like me and it's only me who is thinking that he likes me!! I will be embarrassed!!" Kaemi shouted to herself. 

"Kaemi I'm waiting!!" Hotaru said with a melodic tone. 

"You see umm…the truth is – she was cut of by Hotaru. 

"Don't you dare lie to me!!" Hotaru exclaimed glaring at Kaemi.

"Let me talk first ok!!" Kaemi said her eyes widening. "I am blushing because Mr. Snooty's friends came to visit him." Kaemi said. "Yes right I will tell her that I am blushing because I am embarrassed that Mr. Snooty's friend saw me in his room and they all thought I was his girlfriend." Kaemi thought. 

"Rukawa's friend?! I haven't seen them." Hotaru said. 

"I'll tell you about them they are all very tall except for this shorty guy with earring!! Then there is this gorilla guy, then matchstick head… Kaemi said narrating to Hotaru on all that happened when Rukawa's friends arrived but of course she didn't tell her about the event before his friend's arrived. "So you see I was blushing because they thought I was Mr. Snooty's girlfriend because I was in his room." Kaemi said feeling a little guilty for lying to Hotaru. "Good thing she is forgetting about the kiss thing that I said." Kaemi thought.

"HAHAHA!! Kaemi you really are hilarious and bad!! You're brave for insulted all those guys!!" Hotaru said laughing. 

"Yeah I guessed so!! Mr. Snooty told me I'm brave too." Kaemi said then immediately her face blush again as she remembers how Rukawa has said those words his voice was so sexy and she felt goosebumps all over her body. 

"Why are you blushing again?!" Hotaru asked. 

"AAhh!! Shut up!! You ask too many questions" Kaemi said. "Go to sleep!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she pushes Hotaru out of her bed. 

Hotaru came stumbling down while laughing and went to her bed. 

"Goodnight Hotaru." Kaemi said as she lay down. 

"Goodnight Kaemi!! Dream about Rukawa!!" Hotaru said. 

"Shut up!!' Kaemi exclaimed as she throws a pillow at Hotaru.

"Hey thanks I got extra pillow!!" Hotaru said while laughing. 

"Sleep tight Hotaru!!' Kaemi said as she turns off the light. 

"Sleep tight Kaemi… I am very happy for you." Hotaru whispered. 

~~ ** ~~

The following days Rukawa has the best and the happiest days of his life. Every morning when he wakes up the first thing he saw was the angel who he admires so much and before he sleeps it was the same face he sees and even into his dreams this angel was still there. He had never felt this joyful and pleased in his entire life just being with this angel can make him feel as if he was in heaven. Who had ever said that there is no heaven in earth?! Before he has experience hell now he is in heaven with this playful, naughty and charming angel that he likes so much and how could he forget the other charming angel with her. Hotaru and Kaemi have become his angel and his source of happiness. 

~~ ** ~~

Kaemi and Hotaru were in Rukawa's room again chatting with him and interrogating him. Funny but he didn't fell irritated by their nonstop questioning instead he felt very happy answering their questions and at the same time asking them some things. 

"Rukawa how's your leg?!" Hotaru asked.

"It's fine. The doctor said I'm recovering fast and before the end of the month I can go home and rest but I can't play yet." Rukawa replied happily. He was really glad to know that his leg is getting better and he can leave the hospital but he knew leaving the hospital means leaving Kaemi. 

"That's nice." Kaemi said but inside her she was sad because if Rukawa leaves there won't be any chance she would see him again. "So Mr. Snooty what are your other hobbies except for basketball?!" Kaemi asked as she sat on a chair beside Rukawa's bed and she tried not to show that she is sad because of the news Rukawa said. 

"Sleeping." Rukawa simply replied. 

"Sleeping!! What kind of hobby is that?!" Kaemi asked wide eyes. 

"What's wrong with that?!" Rukawa asked.

"Mr. Snooty you are so boring!!" Kaemi said as Rukawa snorts and Hotaru was laughing as she listens to the two talking. "You could at least do some other fun stuff except for playing basketball and sleeping." Kaemi said. 

"Stop telling me what to do. You do what you want and I do what I want as well." Rukawa said. 

"You are not only Mr. Snooty but Mr. Haughty too!!" Kaemi uttered.

"Stop giving me names… Ms. Clumsy Klutzy!!" Rukawa said. 

"CLUMSY!! KLUTZY!! Who are you calling clumsy and klutzy?!" Kaemi asked her voice rising. 

"YOU!" Rukawa replied.

"ME?!" Kaemi asked her eyes widening. 

"Yes YOU!!!" Rukawa replied looking at Kaemi. "She is so adorable when she is pissed off." Rukawa thought smiling. 

"Why are you smiling?!" Kaemi asked clueless on why Rukawa was smiling. 

"Nothing." Rukawa replied as he cast his gaze away from Kaemi. 

"Only crazy people smile without a reason." Kaemi said. 

"So you're telling me I'm crazy!!" Rukawa said as he looks at Kaemi. 

"You said that… not me." Kaemi said. 

"You're the crazy one!!" Rukawa said.

"WHAT?!" Kaemi exclaimed as she stands and look at Rukawa.

"I already said what I said and I won't repeat it." Rukawa said. 

"WHY YOU SNOOTY!!" Kaemi exclaimed and was already pissed off. "You're CRAZY!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she puts her hands at each side of her waist.

"YOU ARE!!" Rukawa said glaring at Kaemi. He was pretending he was angry but the truth he was enjoying this. He loves looking at Kaemi's flush face because of anger and her eyes that is burning with annoyance. 

"HAHAHAHA!! You two are so funny!!" Hotaru said still laughing and this caught their attention. 

"SHUT UP!!" Kaemi and Rukawa both yelled at Hotaru. She was taken aback and kept quiet, shock at the two when they shouted at her. 

The two look at each other then started to yell at each other again. 

"Um… excuse me." Somebody said interrupting the two. 

"SHUT UP!!" Rukawa and Kaemi yelled as they look at Hotaru but Hotaru was looking at someone else. They followed Hotaru's gaze and found a girl wearing Shohoku uniform with flowers on her hands and her face was a picture of complete shock and fear. 

"Oh Ms. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I thought it was Hotaru." Kaemi said as she approached the girl. "Are you ok?!" Kaemi asked. 

"Y-ye-yes…" The girl replied nervously as she look at Kaemi and then to Rukawa. "I never saw Rukawa like this and this girl… she is with him again." The girl thought.

"Who are you?! Are you Rukawa's friend?!" Hotaru asked snapping the girl from her thoughts. 

"I'm Haruko Akagi." The girl replied. 

"Ahh!! I remember you!! You're one of Mr. Snooty's visitors that I saw before!" Kaemi said pointing her finger at Haruko. 

"Yes I'm one of them." Haruko replied. 

"So you're his friend!!" Hotaru said.

"Y-ye-yeah?!" Haruko replied but her voice was questioning her response. He looks at Rukawa who was quiet and was looking outside the window. It hurt Haruko to see Rukawa like that; it seems he doesn't care if she visits him. 

"Then we better leave you two so you can talk." Hotaru said as she grabs Kaemi's arm and pull her outside the room. 

"Hotaru why are we leaving them alone?!" Kaemi asked as the door close. 

"Because they need some privacy in talking and we don't have any business with her." Hotaru replied. 

"But Hotaru they can talk even we are there… it's not like they are going to talk about something we should not hear. I want to know what they are going to talk about and who that girl is." Kaemi said as she hold the doorknob and was about to open it when Hotaru stopped her. 

"She is Haruko Akagi didn't you heard her introduce herself?!" Hotaru asked. 

"I heard her. What I mean is I want to know what her relation with Mr. Snooty is." Kaemi responded. 

"Oh I see… so you want to know if she is Rukawa's girlfriend?!" Hotaru asked with a mischievous grin. "She is jealous!! My clumsy and klutzy Kaemi is jealous!!" Hotaru thought and she is so glad about it. 

"Yes." Kaemi replied as she peeks inside the room. 

"And why do you want to know?!" Hotaru asked as she watches Kaemi open the door of Rukawa's room slightly and look inside. "Is it because you are jealous and scared that **_you're Mr. Snooty_** has a girlfriend and it is not you?!" Hotaru asked emphasizing the two words. 

"Yes." Kaemi replied not thinking what she was saying. 

"HA!! GOT YOU!! YOU LIKE…" But before Hotaru can finish her sentence Kaemi covered Hotaru's mouth. 

"Shut up. That's not true!!" Kaemi said. "I'm so stupid!! Me and my big mouth!!" Kaemi thought. 

"Yumnp jusmd samphm imph!!" Hotaru said against Kaemi's hand. 

"What did you said?!" Kaemi asked. Hotaru hold her hands and remove it from her mouth. 

"You just said that you're jealous of that girl and you are afraid of the idea that she is Rukawa's girlfriend." Hotaru said. 

"NO I'm NOT!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she lets go of Hotaru. 

"YES YOU SAID IT!!" Hotaru yelled.

"I DIDN"T!!" Kaemi yelled back. 

"You're jealous because you like Rukawa!!" Hotaru said. 

"NO I DON'T!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she blushes. 

"Yes you do because you're blushing!!" Hotaru said. 

"NO I'M NOT!!" Kaemi yelled at Hotaru and was about to grab her neck and drain her breath out of her but Hotaru quickly run away while yelling. "YES YOU ARE!!" Kaemi run after her as she exclaimed "NO I'M NOT!!" 

~~**~~

"I…don't… like… him and… I'm… not…jealous…" Kaemi said as she gasps for more air. 

"Liar… you… like… him!!" Hotaru said who is in the same condition as Kaemi. The two have been running and yelling at the corridor. Hotaru won't stop teasing Kaemi and telling her that she likes Rukawa and Kaemi have been chasing Hotaru and telling her that she doesn't like Rukawa. 

"I don't like him Hotaru put that in you're head!!" Hotaru said as she leans at the wall still catching her breath. "I don't like him… I… I think… I love him!" Kaemi said in her mind. 

"Even you say that for one million times I won't believe you!!" Hotaru said as she sat down on the floor. "I can't believe you Kaemi… how can you lie to you're best friend!!" Hotaru said. 

"I'm not lying!!" Kaemi said. "Sorry Hotaru I can't tell you how I feel because I can't understand myself either… I'm afraid…" Kaemi thought. 

"Say what you want to say but I won't believe you!!" Hotaru said as she stands up and started to walk back to Rukawa's room. 

"Believe in what you want to believe in but I'm telling you I don't like him!!" Kaemi said as she follows Hotaru. 

When the two was halfway to Rukawa's room the door opened and Haruko came out with her head bowed down. The two approached Haruko.

"Hello there!!" Kaemi said. 

"Um… hello." Haruko said still not looking up. 

"Why are you living so soon?!" Hotaru asked.

"I have more things to do." Haruko said. 

"Ok." The two said in chorus while nodding their head. 

"Bye." Haruko said and walks away. 

When Kaemi look at Haruko's face she saw that her cheeks were flushes and there were tears in her eyes. 

"She is crying... why?!" Kaemi asked herself. 

"Kaemi something wrong?!" Hotaru asked. 

"Haruko… she is crying." Kaemi said. 

"She is?!" Hotaru asked and Kaemi just nodded she was still looking at the corridor where Haruko was walking just a while ago. "You think Rukawa made her cry?!" Hotaru asked. 

"I dunno." Kaemi replied. "I better talk to her!" Kaemi said and started to run away. 

"Hey Kaemi wait!! I wanna go too!!" Hotaru shouted. 

"Just stay with Mr. Snooty!!" Kaemi exclaimed.

"But…" Hotaru wasn't able to finish talking because Kaemi is gone. "She doesn't like Rukawa… yeah right!!" Hotaru said then she saw the huge clock on the corridor. "Oh o… its time… I almost forgot!!" Hotaru said and she leaves too. 

** ~~**~~**

"WAIT DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!" Kaemi yelled as she runs to the elevator. When she got inside the elevator she looks at the elevator attendant and smiled at her. "Thank you." Kaemi said while she leans at the elevator wall and catch her breath. 

"No problem Ms. Hidaka." The elevator attendant said smiling at Kaemi as well. 

"Hello again Haruko." Kaemi said with a smile on her face. And now she is sure that Haruko did cry because she can see her eyes still wet from tears. 

"Hi." Haruko said trying to smile at Kaemi. Then after that there was a long silence. 

"What will I tell her?! She looks sad… what did Mr. Snooty said that made her cry?!" Kaemi thought. "I better cheer her up!!" Kaemi said in her mind. "Say Haruko… I'm a little hungry want to eat with me?!" Akemi asked. 

"I… I can't." Haruko said. 

"Please!! My treat… please!!" Kaemi said pleading and giving Haruko a puppy-cute-look. 

"She is so cute." Haruko thought. "Ok… if you insist." Haruko said and can't help herself from smiling. 

"YEPEE!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she jump around. 

"Ms. Hidaka please don't jump the elevator might have disfunctions." The attendant said nicely. 

"Oh… sorry." Kaemi said and stand to one corner of the elevator. 

"hehehe… She is so funny." Haruko thought giggling. Kaemi heard Haruko giggle she look up at her and saw her smiling. 

"Nice… she is happy now." Kaemi thought. 

"Ms. Hidaka this is the floor leading to the cafeteria." The attendant said as the elevator door opened. 

"Thank you Ms. Miyu." Kaemi said to the attendant. She and Haruko came out of the elevator. 

"How come you know her?!" Haruko asked. 

"Um… I've been here in the hospital for quite sometime so I know some people around here." Kaemi said. 

"You are very friendly and kind." Haruko said. 

"Thanks." Kaemi said blushing. "Let's go to the cafeteria… this way." Kaemi said and they started to walk. 

"I bet you know the people in the cafeteria." Haruko said. 

"Some." Kaemi said. 

**~ End of Chapter 7 ~**


	8. chapter 8

**28 days**

by: purplerose28

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you to those who reviewed my story!! ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 8 ~ **

"Kaemi thanks for everything and I really had a good time." Haruko said. 

"I had a great time too and don't worry I'll try to talk to him." Kaemi said. 

"You really don't have to do that. I understand him and it's normal for him to be like that so you don't have anything to worry about." Haruko said as they walk out of the cafeteria. 

"No. He needs to learn how to be considerate about someone's feelings. It's not right for him to treat you like that!!" Kaemi said. 

"If you really want to… then talk to him, he seems to listen to you. The truth is I haven't seen him treat somebody the way he treats you. As I watch him talk to you the first day we came here I can see that he is fond of you…it seems to like you." Haruko said. 

"Like me?! You're kidding right?!" Kaemi asked and she was blushing at the idea that Rukawa likes her. 

"No I'm not… I can see it clearly in his face." Haruko said. 

"Nah… impossible." Kaemi said. Then the two were silent as they walk both deep in their thoughts. "Impossible… unfeasible and unbelievable!! NO…NOT… NEVER and NOT AT ALL… He would never like me!!" Kaemi said in her mind. "But what if he really like me?!" Kaemi asked herself then blushed. "Ahh!! Stop daydreaming Kaemi!! STOP!! He is leaving soon and there is no way you can see him again… He will leave you just what like others always do!! So just STOP!!" Kaemi thought. 

"I know he really likes Kaemi and I should be happy for him… I'm sure he will be happy with Kaemi." Haruko thought as she looks at Kaemi. "She is really lovely and kind… and he will need somebody like her!" Haruko said in her mind and smile at the thought. 

"Haruko thanks for accepting my invitation… I really had a great time talking to you." Haruko said when they reach the hospital's door. 

"No need to thank me I had a blast too!! Thank you." Haruko said. "I'll be going now!! See yah!!" Haruko said as she started to walk away from Kaemi. 

"Bye Haruko!! Take care and come back anytime you want!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she watches Haruko walk away. "Now time to talk to that guy and scratch his rotten attitude!!" Kaemi said. 

~~**~~

When Kaemi arrived at Rukawa's room at first she knocked at his door but she got no answer from him so she knocked again but again there is no answer so she decided to just come inside and see what he is up to. When she got inside she found him in his bed sleeping. Kaemi went beside his bed and watch him sleep. 

"God… he looks so handsome." Kaemi thought as she watches him sleep. "And his lips… it's so kissable… I want to kiss him…" Kaemi said as her attention was now focused on his lips and she didn't know how and why but her face was drawing closer and closer to his face and when her lips was just an inch away from his suddenly Rukawa's eyes opened and he was looking at her with a questioning look on his face. 

A long silence came between them as they look at each other. Rukawa was looking at Kaemi and he didn't know what is happening all he knew was he felt somebody's breathe against his lips and it made him shiver all over his body. When he opened his eyes he thought he was dreaming when he saw Kaemi's face so close to his and she was looking at his lips. 

Kaemi doesn't know what to do Rukawa was awaken and now he was looking at her. She doesn't know if she should pull back or just stay there and cherish this wonderful moment with him. 

"He doesn't look mad and his eyes it looks so mystifying." Kaemi thought as she continues to stare at him and then she saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. She knew his eyes were pure dark blue it's the first things she notice in him when she first saw him but right now she can see a hint of gold in his eyes. "Maybe I'm just hallucinating." Kaemi thought. Then she suddenly she felt her lips were so dry so she licked her lips. And again there was a glint of gold in his eyes. "Maybe his eyes really have gold… maybe I didn't notice it because I am not as close as this." Kaemi thought. 

"I can't take this anymore… those lips of hers..." Rukawa thought as he watch her wet her lips with her tongue and continue to look at his eyes. "Is there something wrong?!" Rukawa asked in a soft voice. He was having a hard time talking but he needs to remove the tension that is building between them or is it just him. 

"Um… you see… ummm…I… um… came here to…" Kaemi said nervously. "Ahh!! I'm so nervous!!" Kaemi said in her mind. She absentmindedly licked her lips.

"Damn why does she have to do that again!! She looks so sexy." Rukawa thought as he looks at her lips and as he struggles to stop his self from grabbing her and from ravishing her red lips. 

"I… I want… to talk to you about… umm… something then…" Kaemi can't seem to make a full comprehensible sentence. "EH!! He was looking at my lips!! Okay… Kaemi calm down and talk properly!!" Kaemi told herself. "But how can I calm down and talk properly when my face I so close to his!!" Kaemi yelled at herself. She was still leaning to him her left hand on the headboard of the bed and her right hand was on the bed beside Rukawa's shoulder and it was supporting her body. "Maybe I should pull back… yes right I should move away from him so I can talk to him properly and tell him that what he did to Haru…" Kaemi's thought were disturbed when she felt Rukawa's hand on her cheek. 

"What is it that you want to talk about, sweetheart?!" Rukawa murmured. "Sweetheart?! Where did that came from?!" Rukawa asked his self. He looks at her eyes that are now as wide as a saucer and he can see she was surprised with him calling her with that penname. He was surprised too. 

"Sweetheart?! What is that?!" Kaemi thought. Then she can feel his thumb caressing her cheek and that made her heart beat faster and wilder. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. "I can't believe it... it seems calming myself is the hardest thing to do!!" Kaemi thought. "I better move away from him." Kaemi said to herself. "I want to talk to you about Haruko..." Kaemi said as she stand straight and step away from Rukawa but after she made her first step Rukawa pulled her back. She was now leaning to him and her hands were on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist. 

"What is it about Haruko, sweetheart?!" Rukawa asked in a soothing tone his other free hand was caressing her short hair. "She is nervous… sorry sweetheart but I'm starting to like our closeness so I can't let you go. You just look so adorable when you're nervous." Rukawa thought with a mischievous grin.

"God… what does he think he is doing to me?!" Kaemi asked herself and whether she admits it or not she likes what he is doing. "Kaemi you came here to talk to him and teach him a lesson not flirt with him!!!" Kaemi shouted at herself. "Kaede… uumm… I mean Mr. Snooty I think you should not treat Haruko like what you did." Kaemi said not looking at Rukawa. 

"You can call me Kaede if you want, sweetheart." Rukawa said then he holds Kaemi's chin and tilted her face so she was looking at him. Then the next thing Rukawa knew was he was moving his face closer to Kaemi and he was looking at her lips. 

"Oh god he is going to kiss me!!" Kaemi's mind shouted. But she didn't pull away from him. Kaemi found herself moving closer as well and her eyes were closing. And when their lips were about to touched the door suddenly opens. The two came to their senses and they quickly move away from each other; Kaemi standing to the window pretending to be looking outside while Rukawa pretended he was sleeping. 

"Ms. Hidaka did I disturb anything?!" The intruder asked.

"Yes you did!! He almost kissed me!!" Kaemi exclaimed in her mind wanting to tell it to the intruder but instead she looked at who was the person who disturbed their intimate moment and found out it was one of the hospital's employees who clean the patient's room everyday. 

"I'm here for room cleaning." The cleaner said. 

"Um… go ahead and clean. I was just visiting him and since he is asleep I better leave." Kaemi said and she quickly went outside the room. "DAMN IT!! What is happening to me?! I'm came to tell him that his attitude stinks and he need to learn some manners!! Why am I going to kiss HIM?!" Kaemi asked herself and then blushed. If the cleaner didn't arrived she had already taste his lips. "AAHHH!! I'm going CRAZY!!" Kaemi exclaimed as she walk along the corridor. 

~~**~~

"STUPID RUKAWA!! You are so STUPID!! Do you know what you just did?! What you almost did?!" Rukawa's mind exclaimed.

"But I can't stop myself!! God… her lips are…her lips… I just want kiss her!!" His mind answered. 

"Stop acting like this Rukawa next week your leaving and she is leaving too. There is no way you two could be together!! So just forget her!!" His mind said. 

A part of him wanted to do what his heart tells him to… His heart wants to be always with Kaemi, to be by her side all the time and his heart wants to experience how to love and to be love but part of it tells him to forget all of this… it tells him that all of this are nonsense… it tells him that he can't be with Kaemi

"But I can't forget about her and I know I sound crazy but I love her." Said the part of him that agrees to follow his heart. 

"LOVE her?! Do you know what that means?!!" His opposing mind asked. 

"Of course." He replied. 

"Oh really?! You have never loved anybody but yourself. You want to be with her just because she makes you happy and because she helps you forget all the sorrow and bitterness you feel inside you. You only want her because she can help you!!" His mind said. 

"That's not true!! I want her because I love her!!" He said. 

"Ok let say you do really LOVE her NOW!! What if the time comes when she can't do anything for you… what if the time comes when she can't make you laugh anymore… what if the time comes when she can no longer relieve all the sorrow and bitterness you feel?!! Will you still love her?!" His mind asked. 

"I… I…" 

"HA!! You can't answer that only proves I'm right!!" His mind exclaimed. 

"NO!! I will still love her…" Rukawa said with a doubt in his voice. 

"Who are you trying to convince?! YOURSELF?!" His mind asked. "What you feel about her is not love!! You are being SELFISH Rukawa!! You always are SELFISH!! You think and worry only about yourself not about Kaemi or about others. You're SELFISH!! You don't deserve someone like Kaemi… She doesn't deserve someone like you!! She deserves better!! SO just forget about her!!" His mind exclaimed. 

Rukawa wasn't able to answer anymore.

"Do I really love Kaemi because of those reasons?! Am I being selfish again?!" He asked his self.

It is true that he love to be with Kaemi because when he is with her he doesn't feel the sorrow and bitterness that he always feels when he is alone. When he is with Kaemi he is very happy. Are those the only reasons that he wanted to be with Kaemi. What if his mind is correct?! 

"What if she can't do anything for me anymore?! Will I still love her?! The question is… do I really love her?! Is what I feel right now love?!" Rukawa asked his self. "Do I know what love is?! Can I love someone like Kaemi?!" Wit those thoughts in his mind Rukawa have fallen asleep. 

~~**~~

Rukawa was sitting on the bench with his wheelchair beside him. He asked the nurse to bring him outside because he wanted some fresh air and he is getting bored inside his room. Today is the third Wednesday of the month and it has been three days since that incident inside his room with Kaemi and on those three days Kaemi and Hotaru hasn't visited him. He had thought about it and came up with a conclusion that maybe Kaemi told Hotaru about what happened between them and she was definitely angry at him. It was really his fault for acting like he owns Kaemi and for calling her "sweetheart." But he has also thought that maybe Kaemi isn't angry at him maybe she is just so embarrass on what happened that she doesn't have any guts to face him. 

He has also thought about how IT happened and from what he can remember it was Kaemi's fault that he almost kissed her. He repeated in his mind exactly what happened. He remembers it very clearly he was sleeping when he felt somebody's breath against his face and against his lips and when he opened his eyes Kaemi was right on front of him… in front of his face and they are only an inch away from each other. She was looking at him and he can't do anything but just stare at her as well especially her eyes. He was just contented in staring at her and he doesn't have any intention of kissing her but when he saw her licked her lips all those intention change. Right there and then he wanted to grab her and kiss her like there is no tomorrow. Then he tried to talk to remove his bad thought but it seems that Kaemi was teasing him because again she licked her lips and that made him want to kiss her more but he knew Kaemi isn't doing it on purpose but he thought she just look so sex when she lick her lips. Then for the first time he heard her call him by his name and its not Rukawa she called him by his first name. From the way she has said Kaede it sounded so pleasing to his ears. 

Looks like it has been his hobby to touch Kaemi's cheeks and to try to kiss her it was the second time that he almost kissed her. And he knew he should stop and he will definitely stop whether he likes it or not because for the past three days Kaemi hasn't visited him and he doubt it if she would ever visit her again. 

"Stupid me." Rukawa said. 

He has another thing to think about until now he hasn't answered the one question that is driving him insane. Does he really love Kaemi?! 

"How will I know?! I don't even know what love is?!" Rukawa said. "I am really stupid!!" He thought as he sighs. 

~~**~~

"Aren't we going to go to him?!" Hotaru asked. 

"Lower your voice, will yah!! We are behind him and he might hear us!!" Kaemi said. 

"For heaven's sake Kaemi we are on the third floor of the building!! Rukawa won't hear us." Hotaru exclaimed. 

"Just to make sure." Kaemi said. 

"You're crazy!!" Hotaru said. 

"Yeah whatever!!" Kaemi said 

"Why are we hiding from him?! We haven't visited him for three days and I bet he misses us. Look at him and have mercy on him Kaemi!!" Hotaru said as she points at Rukawa. 

"Shut up Hotaru!! I can't go near him after what happened. I bet he thinks I'm a flirt!!" Kaemi said. 

"Oh well I can't do anything about that!! You really are a fool for what you did!! I should have seen you!!" Hotaru said. 

"Will you stop it already!! You've been making fun of me for three days haven't you have enough?!" Kaemi asked as she blushes. For the past three days those incident keeps on replaying on her mind day and night. 

"Sorry!! It's just I didn't thought you would actually do it. The nerve you got!!" Hotaru said as she giggles. She can remember how red Kaemi's face when she is telling IT to her and how her stomach ache because of too much laughing. She thought she would die laughing. 

"You think he hates me now?!" Kaemi asked. 

"Of course not, sweetheart." Hotaru said still laughing. 

"Will you stop calling me THAT!!" Kaemi said as she blushes. And for the past three days Hotaru is using that penname when talking to her and every time Kaemi hears it she just can't stop from blushing. She can clearly remember how it sounded when Rukawa said it and sends shiver down her spine. 

"But seriously Kaemi I'm sure he isn't mad at you!! I bet he even loves you!!" Hotaru said.

"WHAT?!" That is so very impossible!!" Kaemi said blushing but the thought of Rukawa loving her made her very happy. 

"Why impossible he called you sweetheart and he tired to kiss you!!" Hotaru said. 

"That's not enough reason for us to conclude that HE LOVES ME!! And how can you be so sure that he loves me?!" Kaemi asked. 

"I got an idea maybe we should ask him if he loves you or not!! Let's go!!" Hotaru said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I would never do that!!" Kaemi exclaimed. 

"Why not?! Trying to kiss him is more embarrassing than asking him!! So let's talk to him!!" Hotaru said.

"NO!! NEVER!!" Kaemi exclaimed. 

"Then I will do it!!" Hotaru said. 

"Don't you dare!!" Kaemi said. 

"Try me!!" Hotaru said putting her hands on her waist. 

"As if you can!!" Kaemi said and she started to walk away from Hotaru. "Let's go I want…" but before Kaemi finish her sentence…

"RRRRUUUUUKKKKAAAWWWAAA!!" Hotaru shouted so loud that everyone looked at Hotaru. 

When Kaemi saw Rukawa look at Hotaru Kaemi quickly sat down to hide. Hotaru wave her hand and smiled at Rukawa. 

"I'll be right there!!" Hotaru yelled. 

"What do you think are you doing?!" Kaemi asked still sitting when Hotaru look at her. 

"I told you I will talk to him so now I will!! So excuse me!!" Hotaru said with a big grin on her face. "You can come if you want." Hotaru said. 

"No thanks." Kaemi said then she started to walk with her knees and hands on the floor. And Hotaru started to laugh again as she walk away. 

~~**~~

"Hi Rukawa!!" Hotaru said as she sat on Rukawa's wheelchair. 

"Hello." Rukawa said. 

"Long time no see… how are you doing?!" Hotaru asked. 

"I'm fine." Rukawa replied. "Where could Kaemi be?! If Hotaru is here Kaemi should be with her too." Rukawa thought. 

"If you want to ask where Kaemi is she is on our room resting." Hotaru said. 

"Looks like you can read my mind. Are you a mind reader?!" Rukawa asked. 

"No actually I'm more of a heart reader and if you want I'll try to read yours!!" Hotaru said. 

"Sure." Rukawa said.

"Ok… you tell me if I'm correct or not." Hotaru said.

"Ok." Rukawa said nodding. 

"Let's start… first you like someone by the name of Kaemi Hidaka." Hotaru said and she burst out laughing when she saw Rukawa's wide eyes and flushed face. 

"That's not true." Rukawa said as he looks away from Hotaru. 

"Come on Rukawa stop denying it I know you like her. I knew what happened… you know the almost… mwah mwah…" Hotaru said pouting her lips and acting like kissing someone. 

"Will you stop that!!?" Rukawa said blushing. 

"Tell me do you really like Kaemi?!" Hotaru asked. 

"Maybe… I don't know. I don't even know what love is. I'm so stupid." Rukawa said. 

"Love... I'm not sure. The love I experience is different from yours… when I was young I have never experienced how to be loved… I was always sad and lonely. But when Kaemi came into my life it all change. She has showed me love and care that no one has ever done. She has loved me and she treated me like her real sister and for that I am so thankful!!" Hotaru said smiling and as she recalls the time she was with Kaemi. 

"When I met you and Kaemi my life has somewhat change… I think. Does that mean I have fallen in love with Kaemi?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Maybe yes… maybe no… I really can't tell. You're the only one who can say if you have fallen in love with her or not. All I know is when there are times that I'm not with Kaemi I feel sad and lonely and as if my day isn't complete if I can't see her and be with her." Hotaru said. "Do you feel sad and lonely on the three days that Kaemi didn't visit you or the times you don't get too see her even for just a day?!" Hotaru asked as she looks at Rukawa. 

"I would be lying if I say no… even most of the times she annoys me." Rukawa replied with a smile on his face. 

"Maybe you really do love her but just like what I said you're the only one who can say you're true feeling for Kaemi. I love Kaemi as a sister and a very close friend then maybe you love her as a friend also or maybe more. They say that you will only realize how important and how much you love a person when she is already out of your life… when its already too late and she is already gone. " Hotaru said sadly. "I guessed that how life goes... fate brings people into your life they stay and they make you love them and then after that without a word fate will get them back without a word… they will leave you alone…" Hotaru added with her head bowed down. 

Rukawa wasn't able to say a word he just kept silent and watch as the tress sway with the wind. 

"Kaemi will leave me… fate brought her to me but soon fate will get her away from me… I don't know what to do… I don't know how I feel for her…" Rukawa thought. 

"Rukawa please take care of Kaemi she needs someone like you right now and especially when the time comes… please Rukawa...." Hotaru whispered but it was loud enough for Rukawa to hear. 

"I don't Hotaru… I don't know…" Rukawa said.

~~**~~

"Thanks for talking to me Hotaru I really needed that." Rukawa said. 

"No problem… I really wanted to talk to you too." Hotaru said as she pushes Rukawa's wheelchair. "Rukawa to tell you the truth for the past three days that we didn't visit you Kaemi has been always quiet… she isn't as cheerful as when we are together… she looks so lonely even how much she hides it I can see clearly that she is sad. I know she misses you Rukawa." Hotaru said.

"I missed her too." Rukawa said.

"Why don't try to see her and talk to her?! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Hotaru said. 

"But she is mad at me for what I did to her." Rukawa said. 

"Don't be silly Rukawa she isn't mad at you." Hotaru said. "She is very happy on what happened." Hotaru thought with a smile on her face. 

"Are you sure?!" Rukawa asked.

"101% sure!!" Hotaru replied as she opens the door of Rukawa's room. 

"I'll try." Rukawa said. 

After helping Rukawa to lie down to his bed Hotaru bid him farewell and left. 

**~ End of Chapter 8 ~ **


	9. chapter 9

**28 days**

by: purplerose28

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you to those who reviewed my story!! ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 9 ~ **

"GET YOUR ASS IN RUKAWA'S ROOM!! A WEEK AND A DAY HAS ALREADY PAST SINCE I LAST TALK TO HIM AND YOU TWO HAVEN'T MAKE-UP YET!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Hotaru asked yelling as she throws Kaemi out of their room and slammed the door. 

"But Hotaru – "

"DON'T BUT BUT ME!! I WON'T LET YOU GET BACK IN HERE UNTIL YOU TALK TO RUKAWA!!" Hotaru yelled from inside. 

"What will I tell him?! There isn't anything to talk about!!" Kaemi replied. 

"What will you tell him?! You don't know what to tell him!! Come on Kaemi stop playing dumb… YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT TO TELL HIM!!" Hotaru said calmly at first but again she went back to yelling because of Kaemi. 

"I really don't know what to tell him!!" Kaemi said innocently. 

"Ok how about something like this… KAEDE RUKAWA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Hotaru shouted. 

"Hotaru SHUT UP!!" Kaemi exclaimed blushing. Hotaru's yelling was so loud that the other patient occupying the other rooms went out to look outside. "I'm so sorry for the noise but everything is alright you can all go back to your rooms." Kaemi apologized and she is blushing from head to foot. 

"Now Kaemi if you don't get your ass to Rukawa's room I will yell again!!" Hotaru said. 

"Ok… I'm going!!" Kaemi said and started to walk away. "Dam it Hotaru is such a pain in the ass!! I can't talk to Rukawa and tell him I LOVE HIM!! I'm not so stupid to tell him that. For sure he'll laugh at me." Kaemi thought. When the elevator opened she went inside still thinking. "But I can't go back to our room Hotaru won't let me inside… what will I do?!" Kaemi thought then suddenly she yelled. "AAAHHH!!" 

People inside the elevator all look at her with a shocked expression written all over their faces. Kaemi didn't notice that she is surrounded by people because she was deep in her thoughts when she noticed it was already too late. She went out of the elevator with a flush face and was apologizing non-stop to the people inside. She walks to the hallway and stop outside Rukawa's room. 

"Ok… Kaemi calm down and take a deep breath you can do this. You really don't have to tell him you love him just go inside and talk to him casually as if nothing happened." Kaemi told herself. "Ah!! I remember I have to talk to him about Haruko… yes that's a good topic to talk about!!" Kaemi thought. "Ok here it goes." Kaemi said and quietly open the door but she stop before she even get inside when she heard someone talking. 

"Good news Mr. Rukawa you don't have to stay here in the hospital any longer. According to the test results and the findings that we have you are recovering fast and the exact day you'll be discharge is on the 28th of the month that's this coming Sunday …" 

"He is leaving on Sunday." Kaemi said shocked. "Today is Thursday it means after three days he is leaving…" Kaemi thought. "No… I'm sure he doesn't want to leave yet… Hotaru told me he wanted to talk to me… I'm sure he isn't happy to hear that news." Kaemi thought. 

"Who are you trying to convince?! You know very well that Rukawa wanted to go home from the very first day he came here. I'm sure he can't wait to leave YOU!!" Her conscience said. 

"NO!! That's not true!! I'm sure he wanted to stay longer… just a little longer..." Kaemi said to herself. 

"I know you've been wanting to go back home and I am sure you are so happy now that you are leaving after three days." The doctor said from inside Rukawa's room.

"See he isn't answering that means he is not happy to hear the news." Kaemi thought.

"Yeah I can't wait to get the hell out of here!!" Rukawa said. 

"WHAT?! NO!! HE DIDN'T SAY THAT!! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, RIGHT?!" Kaemi's mind exclaimed shocked at Rukawa's answer. 

"In your dreams girl!!" Her conscience said.

"At last I can leave this hell." Rukawa said as if he is answering Kaemi's questions. 

"See?! NOW do you believe me?! He thinks this place is hell and he wanted to leave and that means he doesn't want to see you ever again!!" Her conscience said. 

"No!! He is lying… I know he is trying to act cool and impassive but the truth he cares for me… he said it to me and he called me sweetheart." Kaemi said convincing her other self. 

"I suggest you Mr. Rukawa to take your time and visit your friends here… I'm sure they'll miss you." The doctor suggested to Rukawa. 

"No need for that!! I don't have friends here and I don't care, want and need anyone." Rukawa said with his blank voice. 

"HAHAHA!! Did you say anything sweetheart?! Did I hear it right he doesn't care, want and need anyone?! Does that include you?!" Her conscience asked cruelly. 

"I hate you… I HATE YOU RUKAWA!!" Kaemi exclaimed and then she runs away. 

~~**~~

"Who is that?! Did you hear anything?!" The doctor asked. 

"Kaemi!!" Rukawa thought as he looks at his door and saw it open. "Did she hear what I said?!" Rukawa asked his self. 

The doctor went to the door and look for whoever might be there but when he looked outside no one was there so he went back inside. "Nobody was there. Oh well, remember what I said Mr. Rukawa you can't play basketball yet after you leave the hospital you need one more month to rest and after a month you have to go back foe check up. Understood?!" The doctor asked. 

"I understand." Rukawa replied. 

"I'll be going now… see you next Sunday." The doctor said and then he left. 

"She heard it!! I know she did!! Great Rukawa you are so damn great you just blown your chance of seeing Kaemi again. She came here maybe to finally talk to you and look what you did!! You are so very STUPID!!" He said to his self. 

"What are you complaining about?! The very first day you step your foot in here all you wanted was to leave and now that you are leaving you are still complaining!! What's the matter with you?!" His conscience asked. 

"But if I leave I won't see Kaemi and Hotaru again. I enjoyed being with them and I have never been so happy in my whole life!!" He replied. 

"So your saying that you wanted to stay here and forever be bored in this damn hospital… is that what are you trying to say?!" His other self asked angrily. 

"Yes!! I wanted to be with them… to be with Kaemi." He replied.

"Oh great!! The all so mighty, so arrogant and so heartless Kaede Rukawa wanted to be with Kaemi. Since when did you start to care for her?!" His conscience asked. 

"I don't know!! I just want to be with her a little longer… I have learned to care for her that I wanted to stay beside her as long as I can." Rukawa replied. 

"OH MY GOD!! The all so mighty, so arrogant and so heartless Kaede Rukawa suddenly became so over-sentimental and so mushy mushy because of a girl!! That is so nice Rukawa but I don't think that's what she heard a moment ago!!" His conscience said. "Do you remember something like this?! **_Yeah I can't wait to get the hell out of here!!_** How about this one?! **_At last I can leave this hell!!_** Oh here is another one. **_No need for that!! I don't have friends here and I don't care, want and need anyone!!_** Hmmm… do you remember those words?! I don't know if I'm wrong or anything but from what I can remember it was you who said that!!" His other self said. 

Rukawa wasn't able to say anything. He knew he said that but he just said it and he didn't mean it. He is just trying to convince his self that he doesn't care about anyone and he can leave without Kaemi that all he wanted to do was to go back to his old meaningless and boring life. But even how much he repeats that to his self over and over he knew all of it was a lie. 

"I truly care for her… I really do." Rukawa said. 

"Yeah right!! You CARE for her… I can see that very clearly!! You sure have a unique way of showing it and I bet she felt it!!" His conscience said sarcastically. 

"Will you shut up and leave me alone!! Mind your own business!!" Rukawa exclaimed. 

"Mind my own business?! Oh that's a very nice suggestion!! I wish I can do that!! But I can't!! You know why?!" His conscience asked. Let's see… ummm first… Do you know who I am?! I am your conscience and you know what conscience's business is?! YOU are MY business!! The all so mighty, so arrogant and so heartless Kaede Rukawa is my damn business!! So whether you like it or not you have to deal with me!! Understood?!" He asked. 

"Would you stop the all so mighty thing, it's annoying!! And one more thing go to hell!!" Rukawa said as he lies down and closed his eyes. 

"Oh wow groovy!! Isn't that cute you wanted me to go to hell!! Oh will you be so compassionate to bring me there!! I don't know the way can you please show me!!" His conscience said. 

"Whatever." Rukawa simply said. 

"RUKAWA LISTEN TO ME!!" His conscience shouted. "Do you remember what Hotaru said?! In a month Kaemi will be leaving and do you want to know when the exact day she will be going?! It's on Monday… four days from now!!" His conscience said. 

Rukawa sat up straight and look at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Today is Thursday the 27th of the month, only four days left before Kaemi…" Rukawa's thought was interrupted by his conscience. 

"Now do you understand what I am trying to tell you?! If no I'll explain so shut up!!" His conscience said. "You came here on the 2nd of the month and 25 days has already passed since that day. On the 28th of the month that is 3 days from now you are leaving and after that day you leave the next day is the last day of the month which means Kaemi is going to…." He was interrupted by Rukawa. 

"STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!! SHUT UP!!" Rukawa exclaimed. 

"Rukawa I am who you are and I feel how you feel and what I am trying to do is to lessen the pain that you are going to feel… the pain we are going to feel when Kaemi leave… I can't also accept the fact that she is going to leave you…us. I don't think I can be by her side until her last breath… for the past days we spent here we have experienced things we haven't experienced before and I don't regret any of it... I enjoyed all of it. And I know you are confused of all these emotions that you are feeling and I don't think we have the courage and strength to see her leave… to see her die… so before that happened I think we should go as well…" His conscience said sadly. 

"Kaemi…I think I can't." Rukawa said as he drifted to sleep not knowing the tears falling from his eyes. 

~~**~~

Hotaru was lying on her bed when she heard somebody knock and she quickly gets up knowing it was Kaemi. She can't wait to hear what happened between Kaemi and Rukawa and she want every detail of it as in everything!!

"But isn't it too fast… what could have happened between the two?! I hope it went well!!" Hotaru thought as she opens the door and when she opened it Kaemi was there her head bowed down and she was silent as she walks inside their room. "Hey there!! What happened?! Did he tell you he loves you too?! Did you two kiss?!" Hotaru asked but Kaemi remained quiet and went inside the bathroom. "Hellloooo there!! Kaemi are you in there?!" Hotaru asked as she follows Kaemi. 

Kaemi pushed Hotaru out of the bathroom and she remained quiet the whole time she was inside. Hotaru was so surprised to see Kaemi's teary eyes that she wasn't able to say anything when she is shoved outside the bathroom. 

"Kaemi… Kaemi please talk to me. Tell me what happened… what did Rukawa said?!" Hotaru asked gently knowing that Kaemi and Rukawa's talk didn't went well. She knew it from the looks on Kaemi's face. But still Hotaru didn't get any answer from Kaemi when she went out of the bathroom. 

"KAEMI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!! TALK TO ME!!" Hotaru yelled she wasn't able to stop herself from yelling because she gotten so pissed off on the way Kaemi was acting.

"What happened?!" Kaemi said calmly as she stops walking and face Hotaru. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WELL WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT I DIDN'T TALK TO HIM!! WHY?! BECAUSE I DON'T WHAT TO!!" Kaemi exclaimed getting angry. "WHY?! BECAUSEI DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS DAMN STUPID FACE!!" Kaemi yelled as she went ballistic. "DID YOUR DENSE MIND GET IT??! DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER NONSENSE QUESTION?! IF YOU DON'T HAVE, GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM ME!!" Kaemi shouted. 

Hotaru was taken a back by Kaemi's sudden outburst of emotion. She didn't know what happened between her and Rukawa to make her that mad. Hotaru quickly run out of the room with tears in her eyes. 

Kaemi remained standing in her position for a long time as she catches her breath. She hadn't shouted that way before not in her entire life and somehow it help ease her feelings but that made matters worst. "I shouldn't have shouted that way to Hotaru… I hurt her… she is just trying to help me…your so stupid Kaemi!! VERY STUPID!!" Kaemi shouted at herself. She went to her bed and lie down looking at the ceiling. For a long time she stayed that way not noticing the tears that was falling from her eyes. "I'll be left alone again… alone… Hotaru… I'm so sorry… Rukawa… goodbye…" Kaemi whispered as she drifted to sleep with tears in her eyes.

~~**~~

Hotaru continued to run while still crying she was so badly hurt with the way Kaemi yelled at her. She never thought Kaemi would ever yell at her like that. 

"I shouldn't have asked her too much question." Hotaru thought. "I should have asked her properly. STUPID HOTARU!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SO NOSY!! STUPID!! STUPID!!" She yelled at herself. 

Then suddenly she feels as if she can't breathe and everything around her started to spin. Hotaru stop for a while to catch her breath as she leans to the wall when she felt she is loosing her balance. She closed her eyes and gently massages her forehead to ease the pain she suddenly felt. But still the pain won't go away she still can't breathe and her chest felt so tight. "Kaemi I'm… I'm so sorry… Hotaru whispered then everything went black. 

~~**~~

****

****

**_ "Everything around me was so bright and white when I opened my eyes… I quickly closed my eyes because it can't handle the brightness surrounding me…then slowly I opened them trying to adjust to my surroundings… after a while I was able to open them fully… I started to walk and walk with nowhere to go… as I look around still everything was so white and empty…" _**

****

**_ "Where am I?! What is this place?! Hello!! Anybody here?! I shouted… Nobody answered. I shouted over and over but still I got no reply… I continue to walk letting my feet take me wherever it will lead me…then when I felt as if I can't take another step I saw a woman standing before me… her back turned around against me… I walk towards her and when I was a foot away from her, she turned around and who I saw shocked me…" _**

****

**_ "Mom?! I heard myself said and I felt my heart flutter with so much happiness… I haven't seen my mom for a year and I missed her so much… she was looking at me with a sweet and heart-warming smile and I can't help but to throw myself to hug her… but I wasn't able to touch her and I found myself on the floor… she disappeared… I look around and started to run…"_**

****

**_ " MOM!! MOM!! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOM!! I ran and ran but I can't find her… MOM!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! MOM!! I screamed at the top of my lungs but she didn't show up… I fall on my knees and started to cry… Mom, where are you?! I need you so much!! Please come back Mom don't leave me… I whispered and I continued to cry and cry until I felt my eyes slowly close…" _**

****

**_ "When I opened my eyes I thought I was just dreaming but as I look around everything was still the same… I felt my body was so heavy and weak but still I forced myself to stand… I started to walk again but the scene around me is endless… then suddenly I heard somebody crying… I stopped and look around but no one was there… I started to run following the sound but still everything around me is the same and the crying still sounds so far… I started to feel tired again and I stop and closed my eyes trying to catch my breath… when I opened my eyes she was there… a little girl was in front of me… she was looking at me with tears in her eyes and pain reflecting in her face… I know I've seen her face before but I can't put my finger into it and all I can do was to look at her… I wanted to touch her and comfort her but I am afraid that if I touch her she will disappear just like my mom… I shook my head and convinced myself that I am just hallucinating again just like the image of my mom… and when I opened my eyes she was gone… I felt relief and I close my eyes again and took a deep breath… when I opened my eyes once again I saw a taint of red on the floor… I look forward and there is more red stain on the floor… I can feel hair all over my body rise… I can feel the fast and loud beating of my heart… as the red stain on the floor expand my body started to shiver and I felt very nervous… I stop from walking and closed my eyes… what is happening to me?! Where am I?!" _**

****

**_ "Calm down Kaemi… calm down… I said to myself still my eyes closed… then suddenly the little girl's image flashed in my mind but she was afar and I can't see her face… her hand was extended as if she was reaching for me…she was crying and yelling… _**

****

**_ "Help me!! Help me!!"_**

****

**_ "She yelled… her voice was full of anguished and pain… I can fell her sorrow piercing through my heart that I opened my eyes to make it go away… when my eyes were open everything around me is so red… it's so red just like… blood… I felt scared my whole body was trembling with so much fear…I closed my eyes again…" _**

****

**_ "What is this?! Why am I here?! Let me out of here!! I shouted over and over still my eyes was closed… I am afraid that when I open my eyes I will saw all the blood surrounding me… Anybody please help me… I whispered as I started to cry and cry… that is all I can do… I felt so scared and helpless… then suddenly I felt cold and wet hands touching my face… I wanted to open my eyes to find out who was holding me but I'm afraid… suddenly I heard somebody spoke…" _**

****

**_ "Help me…please I need you… I need you… "_**

****

**_ "I heard her say… it was the same voice as the girl who was crying for help…… I forced myself to open my eyes… I want to help her and reach for her but the fear was there… I can feel her hands slowly drifting down my jaw then my neck… my arms, stomach… legs and my feet… then the hands were gone… I quickly opened my eyes a mirror was in front of me and I saw myself covered with so much blood… I don't believe what I see in the mirror telling myself it was just one of the mirages that I saw earlier… I touched my cheeks… It felt cold and wet… I looked at my hands and it was covered with blood… I wanted to scream but I can't find my voice… my body started to shudder again…"_**

****

**_ "What is this?! Is this my blood?! I asked myself… I remained standing looking at the mirror… I started to wipe the blood on my cheeks but my hands were covered with blood too… my tears were falling non-stop…I told myself to remain calm that all of this is mere illusion… I repeated it over and over… I can't believe all that was happening… I don't want to believe it… NO!! I turned around my eyes closed not wanting to look at my reflection on the mirror or my surroundings that was covered with blood…"_**

****

**_ "Help me Kaemi…" _**

****

**_ "The voice called-out again… without my consent my eyes opened and what I saw made my heart stopped from beating, my breath left my lungs, my body trembled and I lost the very little control I have… standing before me her hands extended and her body covered with blood was…" _**

****

****

~~**~~

"Kaemi!! Kaemi!! Wake up!!" Nurse Joy yelled as she shook Kaemi. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kaemi screamed as she bolted from her bed. Her face was a picture of pure shocked and terror. Her body was covered with so much sweat, her body was shaking madly.

"Kaemi!! Kaemi!! What is happening?!" Nurse Joy asked and she was starting to get scared on the way Kaemi was acting. "Kaemi calm down and take a deep breath!! Kaemi listen to me!! Kaemi can you hear me?! Nurse Joy asked when Kaemi was having hard time breathing. "Kaemi breathe!!" Nurse Joy said over and over but it was as if Kaemi can't hear her then all of a sudden Kaemi pass out. "KAEMI!!" 

~~**~~

"KAEMI!!" Rukawa yelled, his body was shivering and he was perspiring. He was napping when all of a sudden he saw Kaemi's body falling cold and motionless on the floor. He quickly stands up to check on Kaemi but he losses his balance because of his injured leg and he accidentally bumped the table where the vase is place containing the flower that Kaemi gave him the vase fell and shattered into pieces. He looked at the flower, it was brown and dry. It has lost its beauty and now it lies on the floor lifeless…

"She will soon be like that." His mind said and he quickly removes the thought away. He rested his back on the bed again and tried to calm his self. "Kaemi I missed you so much…" He whispered. "Why do I have to dream about it?!" Rukawa asked his self. "I don't want it…" He continued then a thought struck him. "What if that dream means…" Rukawa didn't finish his thought and he quickly but carefully get on his wheelchair. 

"No that can't be…" Rukawa said to his self worried that his dreams means something happened to Kaemi so he hurried to Kaemi's room. 

When the elevator door opened Rukawa went out and when he was about to continue he saw nurses and doctors hurrying pushing a bed. Rukawa's worse fear came as he saw Kaemi lying on the bed with a doctor giving her a CPR and a nurse were giving her oxygen through a device. (Sorry I dunno what it is called but it's the one that they put in your mouth then squeeze it… you know something like that… watch 911… hehehehe!!) Before Rukawa can even open his mouth to talk the elevator door has already closed. 

"Rukawa!!" Somebody called and he looked at who it was. "Nurse Joy!!" Rukawa said recognizing the nosy nurse. "What happened to Kaemi?!" Rukawa immediately asked. 

"I came to her room to tell her about Hotaru and then I saw her asleep. She was shuddering and she is grasping for breath and her body is covered with sweat…I think she was having a nightmare I tried to wake her up and when she woke up she is barely breathing and her body is still shaking and I tried talking to her but as if she doesn't hear me." Nurse Joy said alarmed. "Then suddenly she collapsed. I thought she just lost her consciousness but when I check her heartbeat it has stopped… I was so scared that she might be dead so I quickly called for help… when the doctors arrived they tried to recover her heartbeat but wasn't able to so they decided to bring her to the emergency room." Nurse Joy said breathlessly. 

"So that's what the dream is all about…" Rukawa thought. "No Kaemi please be alright…" Rukawa whispered. 

"Oh God, I hope she will be fine." Nurse Joy said worriedly. 

"Don't die Kaemi…please." Was all Rukawa able to say. 

**~ End of Chapter 9 ~ **

**AN:** So what'cha think?! Just want to ask… the conscience-talking-arguing thingy that I did…is it stupid or corny?! Hehehehe… I hope not!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! See yah!! 


	10. chapter 10

**28 days**

By: ** purplerose28**

** Summary/ Synopsis/ Description:** Ok I'm here again… another one of my story… well it goes like this… after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better… he can't stand being in the hospital… he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again… he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not… 

** Pairing:** Kaede Rukawa and Kaemi Hidaka (other character, not included in the series)

** Disclaimers apply:** I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is ** kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com...** Thank you and hope to hear from all of you… ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**~ August 25/1:44 pm ~**

One and a half hours has already passed since Kaemi was rushed to the emergency room. Rukawa was on the corridor outside the emergency room waiting patiently and worriedly for the doctors to come out and asked them about Kaemi's condition. Nurse Joy was with him before but since she has worked to do she didn't stay long. He forgot to ask Nurse Joy about Hotaru since she told him earlier that she was in Kaemi's room to tell her about Hotaru. Rukawa was so thankful that Nurse Joy came to Kaemi's room if she hadn't Kaemi would have been…

"No I should not think about that." Rukawa thought as he shook his head and looked at the closed door of the emergency room. "Kaemi will be alright… I know she will." Rukawa said to his self. "Kaemi…" Rukawa whispered. 

Seconds past then minutes until it turned to another hour and without Rukawa's consent his eyes gradually closed and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

"Kaemi... don't go… don't…" 

**~ 2:13 pm ~ **

"Rukawa… Rukawa wake up. Rukawa." Nurse Joy said as she tries to wake him up.

Rukawa opened his eyes when he heard somebody calling him and felt somebody tugging his shirt. 

"Kaemi…" Rukawa whispered. 

"No I'm not Kaemi…" Nurse Joy said. 

"Sorry." Rukawa said as he sat straight and looked around. He has been used to being tugged or nudge by Kaemi to wake him up. He really missed that that's been their routine, Kaemi and Hotaru will go to his room and impolitely wake him up to tell him that they would go to the garden and not until he said yes that they would let him sleep for another half hour. After half an hour they would annoy him again. 

Then suddenly Rukawa remembered the reason why he is outside the emergency room and he quickly look to Nurse Joy but before he can even uttered a single word Nurse Joy spoke. 

"Kaemi is fine though she is still unconscious and she is already in her room. Do you want to check on her?!" Nurse Joy asked even she already knew the answer to that. 

When Rukawa nodded Nurse Joy stood at the back of Rukawa and pushed him towards the elevator. And when they arrived at Kaemi's room she pushed Rukawa's wheelchair beside Kaemi's bed she then closed the door and walk to the other side of Kaemi's bed to check on her. 

As Nurse Joy check on Kaemi Rukawa sat there looking at Kaemi; her face was pale as well as her lips her short hair ruffled and two devices were attached to her. One was a device to monitor her heartbeat and the other for her oxygen then dextrose on her right arm. To Rukawa she look so fragile and yet still as beautiful as before even lovelier. How he missed her he hasn't seen her for one week and a day, he hasn't heard her laugh, heard her yelled at him and do those absurd but sweet things she does to him that no one had ever done for him. 

"I miss everything of you Kaemi… I missed you so badly." Rukawa thought with a smile forming on his lips. He then turned his attention to Nurse Joy who was also smiling but wasn't looking at Kaemi but to Rukawa and he was clueless why she is smiling at him. "Is my face funny?!" Rukawa asked his self then remove the thought away. "What did the doctor said about Kaemi?!" Rukawa asked.

"The doctor said it was because of so much stress and tension that eventually affected her heart. From previous findings on Kaemi it turns out that she has a weak heart that if she experience too much pressure or anything that her emotion can't handle it will lead to this." Nurse Joy explained as she adjusted Kaemi's pillow for her to be more comfortable. 

"Will she be alright?!" Rukawa asked as he reaches for Kaemi's hand. 

"We will monitor her and give her some medicines for her to be stable. Right now she needs lots of rest." Nurse Joy said. When Rukawa didn't say anything she sat for a while and watch Kaemi as she sleeps. Then after few minutes she asked if Rukawa wants to back to his room but he declined and said he would be staying beside Kaemi and watched over her. After saying her goodbye to Rukawa she left. 

Rukawa stayed beside Kaemi for the whole afternoon just holding her hand and looking at her face. And when dinner arrived he didn't even eat. He has been thinking only about Kaemi from the very first day he saw her when she came inside his room and under his bed and when she first gave him flowers. Then the event that occurred at the garden when he held her into his arms, how he loved to cradle her in his arms again. That's the most wonderful feeling he have ever felt in his entire life. Then the two times when he tried to kiss her, it was really fun watching her eyes widen as huge as a saucer and her flush face he love that as well. 

"I wish things would go back the way it was before when all we do was tease each other and talk and laugh all day... you, me and Hotaru." Rukawa said as he held Kaemi's hand in both his hands. He then thought of where Hotaru could have been he haven't seen her all day and he is sure Hotaru would be worried to death if she found out about what happened to Kaemi. 

He gently place Kaemi's hand on the bed then kiss it. "I'll be right back… I'll just check on Hotaru." Rukawa whispered to Kaemi and then he made his way out of her room and into the nurse's station to talk with Nurse Joy. "Excuse me miss do you know where Nurse Joy is?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Joy a cute guy in a wheelchair is looking for you!!" The other nurse exclaimed. 

"Where?! Where?!" Nurse Joy asked abruptly popping out of nowhere and she sounded so excited upon hearing a cute guy is looking for her. And when he saw Rukawa her big grin turned into a shy smile. "Oh... its you. Hehehe... Hi Rukawa, you need anything ?!" She asked.

"Where is Hotaru?!" Rukawa asked.

"Uum… Hotaru… she is home." Nurse Joy said. 

"Home?! I thought she has no parents and she is living with Kaemi?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Kaemi's home… yes…she is staying at Kaemi's home with Kaemi's dad." Nurse Joy replied. 

"Does she know about what happened to Kaemi?!" Rukawa asked again. 

"Yes she does and she will be coming… tomorrow… yeah tomorrow afternoon." Nurse Joy replied hesitantly.

"I see." Was all Rukawa said he stare at Nurse Joy for a while studying if she was lying or not. "Why would she lie… there's no reason for that." Rukawa thought and he went back to Kaemi's room. 

"I'm sorry for lying Rukawa." Nurse Joy said as he watches Rukawa go. 

"Your such a awful liar Joy… the way you talk I wouldn't even believe a single word you say." The nurse beside her said. "Why do you have to lie to him… just tell him where Hotaru is." The nurse added. 

"I can't. I promise Hotaru I won't tell Rukawa especially Kaemi so you have to promise too you won't tell them." Nurse Joy said. 

"Yeah yeah!!" The nurse replied. 

Meanwhile Rukawa was deep in thought as he makes his way to Kaemi's room. If Hotaru knew what happened to Kaemi he is sure Hotaru would be worried to death upon hearing the news but she wasn't coming until tomorrow afternoon. From the first day he came here they where together and now that Kaemi needed her the most she isn't here. 

"What is wrong with Hotaru?!" Rukawa asked his self.

Then on second thought maybe Hotaru knew too that Kaemi is alright so she didn't have to come. Then again he remembered what Hotaru said before that it's hard for her to accept Kaemi's condition and Rukawa thought that maybe that is the reason why Hotaru doesn't want to see Kaemi in this kind of state... so she wasn't here. 

"AH!! My head aches!! I shouldn't think too much… I shouldn't doubt Hotaru." Rukawa said to his self and he decided to just drop the topic about Hotaru not coming over. "Maybe I'll ask her when she arrives tomorrow." Rukawa said. 

When he was in Kaemi's room he went to her side again and held her hand with his right hand and the other rested around her. He then rests his head beside her head and the whole night he spends it with her. 

"Goodnight and sweet dreams…" Rukawa whispered as he drifted to sleep. 

**~ August 26/7:45 am ~**

"Rukawa… Rukawa wake up…" Hotaru said as she gently wake him up. Rukawa stirred a little then he slowly open his eyes. "Good morning." Hotaru added. 

"Good morning Hotaru you're early… I thought you'd be coming this afternoon." Rukawa said as he sat up straight and stretch, he can feel his back ache because of his position all night. 

"I thought too but I'm so worried about Kaemi that I wanted to see her right away. How is she?!" Hotaru asked sadly.

"The doctors are doing some more tests but for now she is doing fine." Rukawa replied. "Hotaru may I know where is Kaemi's father?!" He asked. 

"Nurse Joy told me Kaemi's father have been here. Aren't you here when he visited Kaemi this morning?!" Hotaru asked instead of answering. 

"I've been with Kaemi since last night up to now and the only person who came was her doctor. I was awaken when he arrived then he told me not to mind him. He checked on Kaemi then he stayed I don't know how long because I sleep again." Rukawa replied. 

"Is the doctor tall with short black hair and is he handsome?!" Hotaru asked as she sat to the other side of Kaemi's bed. 

"Yes I think and when I first saw him he somehow look like Kaemi." Rukawa replied. "Is he Kaemi's brother or something?!" Rukawa asked. 

"That's her dad." Hotaru replied. 

"DAD?! Kaemi's father is her doctor?!" Rukawa asked surprised and Hotaru just nodded. "If that's Kaemi's father then he saw me hugging her daughter… I hope he isn't angry on what I did. Her father seems very nice." Rukawa thought. 

"Kaemi's family owns this hospital." Hotaru said. 

"What?!" Rukawa asked more surprised. 

"Kaemi belong to a very rich family… Almost all of her relatives are doctor. This hospital was built by her father's grand, grand, grandfather and was given to Kaemi's dad…Before Kaemi's dad doesn't want to inherit the hospital… when he was a teenager he doesn't want to be a doctor, he is the black sheep in the family. He always disobeys his father's orders and he always skips classes to go out with his friends. But even Kaemi's father is like that her grandfather loves him so much… he is his favorite son." Hotaru said. 

"You said Kaemi's dad doesn't want to be a doctor... what made him change his mind?!" Rukawa asked. He is starting to get more interested about Kaemi's family. 

"It's because of a girl." Hotaru replied.

"A girl!!" Rukawa repeated.

"Kaemi's Mom changed him… Kaemi's Mom is the exact opposite of her dad. She is quiet, caring, loving, she has a big heart and most of all she is a very charming lady. They met when they were in their last year in high school; Kaemi's Mom was a transferee from other school. And the first time her father saw her mom he was love at first sight. But since they are complete opposite of each other, at first Kaemi's dad can't make a move to her because he is afraid that she might not like him. The first thing he did was to put flowers on her locker everyday and he remained anonymous to her. Kaemi's dad was the school's BAD BOY and her mom was the school's NERD!! Everyday he got himself into a fight and all kids at school are afraid of him while her mom is always being bullied by her dad's friend… but not his dad because he likes her…" 

"If Kaemi's dad like Kaemi's mom why does he let his friend bully her?! He should help her!!" Rukawa butted in. 

"Because of his PRIDE and REPUTATION." Hotaru replied.

"What kind of reason is that?!" Rukawa asked.

"Kaemi's dad is really like that!! I guessed when God showered arrogance in this world Kaemi's dad seized it all!! He is the most arrogant person in the world!!" Hotaru replied. "And I know another person who also seized all the arrogance in this world!!" Hotaru thought of saying it aloud but she knew Rukawa would get mad so she just smiled and remained silent. 

"Then what happened next?!" Rukawa asked eager to know more. 

"Oh yes… next was… one day Kaemi's dad saw his friends bullying Kaemi's mom again but since he doesn't want people to see him with her, he didn't do anything about it… when he was about to leave Kaemi's mom suddenly fainted… but again because of his ARROGANCE he didn't help her…" Hotaru stopped talking when she heard Rukawa spoke.

"What an attitude!! I hate his PRIDE!!"

"Look who's talking…" Hotaru whispered. 

"What?!" Rukawa asked.

"Nothing… As I was saying what happened next was… the next day Kaemi's mom was absent, then the next day and the other day… until days turn into weeks then months and still she didn't come to school… Kaemi's dad became so worried but of course because of his so-called…"

"Pride and reputation!!" Rukawa said for Hotaru.

"Yes because of that he didn't even ask what happened to her… but on those days that Kaemi's mom is absent, her dad was always grumpy and in a bad mood... he even fight with his friends and he always get his self into trouble. Then one day he heard other students talking about Kaemi's mom and when he found out what happened to her, he quickly went to her… Kaemi's mom was hospitalized and when he first saw her, he felt very guilty and angry to his self not for what he did but for what he didn't do… he thought only if he had helped her, she wouldn't be in the hospital. Every morning before Kaemi's dad went to school he would bring Kaemi's mom some flowers and instead of eating during lunch, he would visit her and before he went home he would stay to tell her all the things that happened to school, sometimes he would tell her their lessons… this went for a month and still he haven't seen her open her eyes… then one day he fell asleep beside Kaemi's mom and during the night she awaken and saw him sleeping beside her… she knew he always go there everyday, even she can't see him still she can feel his presence and hear his stories and that made her very happy to know that he cared for her. I guessed Kaemi got her poor health from her mom…" 

"Does it mean Kaemi will also…?! NO!! I hope not." Rukawa thought then he went back to listening to Hotaru.

"Friends of Kaemi's father got very suspicious on why he always leave the school during lunchtime and why he always go home very early but when they call him at home they would say he isn't home yet… he also became very attentive to class and he take down notes and he doesn't fight with anyone anymore…so they followed him and found out about Kaemi's mom… the next day all his friends were teasing him non-stop but he didn't mind them, the teasing went on and on until they started to hound him because he isn't fighting… they call him chicken, coward and other things… for the first time in his life he set aside his pride and reputation for Kaemi's mom… When he went to the hospital one morning Kaemi's mom wasn't there anymore, he got very worried but there isn't anything he can do so he just went to school and when he arrived there he went straight to the rooftop and there he saw her smiling and she was waiting for to him!! And from that day they were always together and always students tease and bully them Kaemi's dad want to fight them but Kaemi's mom won't let him but one day Kaemi's dad almost killed a student… He was not with Kaemi's mom because he went to the faculty when students started to harass Kaemi's mom again and when he arrived it was too late… she pass out again. She was quickly rushed to the hospital and she stayed there for a along time… again Kaemi's dad always visit her but this time she was in the hospital that was owned by her dad's family… still her condition didn't change and her parents decided to bring her to other country for medication… Before Kaemi's mom left, Kaemi's dad promise to her that he would study hard and become a doctor and when that time comes he would take care of her…" Hotaru stopped talking when a nurse came to check on Kaemi. 

Then two remained quiet for a while, waiting for the nurse to leave. 

"What's next?!" Rukawa asked when the nurse left.

"And so Kaemi's mom left and after fifteen years she came back… Kaemi's dad was now a doctor, he had also taken over their family's hospital and when the two met again… no words can explain how very happy they are. Kaemi's dad ask her mom how is she… she said she was cured already and so after three years they got married and live together… after a year of being married Kaemi was born. They take very good care of her, gave her all the love that she need… she got her mother's beauty, kindness, caring and loving attitude while she got her dad's energetic, playful, cheerful and naughty aspects." 

Hotaru said smiling as she recalls her moments with Kaemi… all the naughty and silly but sweet things that she always do. Rukawa remained silent also remembering all the things Kaemi did for him… things that no one has done for him.

"They were very happy all the time but when Kaemi turned thirteen years old… her mom's illness came back and they found out that she wasn't really completely cured and her illness was now in its final stage… for two years Kaemi's mom was hospitalized, Kaemi's dad did everything to cure her but there isn't anything that he can do… as a result, Kaemi's mom died last year… because of this Kaemi wasn't the same cheerful and sweet girl she was before… And because Kaemi inherited her mom's ill health she was also hospitalized and the findings show that she also has a weak heart…now her dad was doing everything for him not to loose someone very special to him again. I'm always praying that Kaemi will live forever… I want her to fulfill her dreams and live a longer life because I knew this was also her mom's wish for her." Hotaru paused for a while.

"I also pray for her… I want her to be happy… she deserve to live and to be happy." Rukawa thought as he held Kaemi's hand. "How did you two met?!" Rukawa asked as he looked at Hotaru. 

"Kaemi came to me like a fallen angel… literally!!" Hotaru said smiling while Rukawa look at her with a questioning look. "My mom died after she gave birth to me then my dad died the next year… I was adopted by my auntie… I'm only four when I started working and my whole life I was maltreated by my aunt and her husband. One day my uncle was very drunk that he almost killed me, I was lucky I got away from him… for a month I wander on streets, sleep on sidewalks and eat leftovers…" Hotaru said sadly recollecting all those pains and sorrows that she has experienced. "My life was miserable until an angel came falling before me… I was walking on the street with nowhere to go… I haven't eaten anything for a week and my body was very weak… at that time I don't want to live anymore… all I want is to end my life so I thought of walking on the middle of the street and let a car or a truck hit me… I want to die… these are the words running in my head… I was on my way to my death when suddenly somebody fell on top of me… it was Kaemi." Kaemi paused for a while and look at Kaemi. "She was yelling at me… very angry… asking me what I am doing… I didn't mind her and went on walking, she then hug me from behind… still I keep on walking and when I heard her crying and felt tears on my back I stopped and look at her… I ask her…

**~ Flashback ~ **

"Why are you crying?!" 

"Because of you… if you continue you would die!!!" Kaemi yelled still crying.

"And so if I die… what is it with you?!" Hotaru said angrily as she removes Kaemi's hand around her.

"I don't want you to die!! You can't die!! Please…" Kaemi said begging. 

"Don't cry for me…please don't waste your tears for someone who has no worth..." Hotaru said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "She is so lovely and she looks so kind… I haven't someone look at me with so much concern and kindness…" Hotaru thought.

"Then don't die and I won't cry…" Kaemi said.

"But there is no reason for me to live. I'm alone… I don't have anyone to live with… I don't want to live by myself…" Hotaru said sadly. 

"ME!! I will stay with you… you won't be alone if we are together!! Live with me!!" Kaemi said her face brightens. 

"YOU?! I can't live with you!! Are you crazy?! You don't know me!!" Hotaru said dumbfounded at how a girl that doesn't even know her will let her live at her home. How can she trust someone like her, very dirty and very stench?!

"I'm Kaemi Hidaka!! And you are?!" Kaemi asked as she extends her hand and shake Hotaru's hand.

"Hotaru Houhoji." Hotaru said.

"Now we know each other you can live with me!!" Kaemi said smiling and still holding Hotaru's hand. 

**~ End of Flashback ~ **

"When I arrived at their home… she bathed me then give me clothes and food… when her dad arrived he was very happy to see me and accepted me whole-heartedly… that was the happiest day of my life because no one has accepted me as I am… they have loved me and treated me as one of their family and I returned that same kindness and love to them…I never been happy in my whole life and I am thankful to God that I met Kaemi and her dad." Hotaru said wiping the tears that suddenly fall from her eyes. 

"Kaemi… you're the kindest person I ever know… you deserve to live… don't die we need you…" Rukawa whispered. 

A long silence came between Rukawa and Hotaru, they watches Kaemi as she sleeps. Her face look so peaceful and she really looks like an angel. 

"Have you had your breakfast?!" Hotaru asked breaking the silence between them. "I can ask the food deliverer to send your food here instead in your room." Hotaru added. 

"No need for that I'm not hungry yet." Rukawa replied then another silence came between them. 

"I won't be staying all day… I'll be leaving at 1 o'clock. Can you stay with Kaemi for another day and…" Hotaru paused for a while. "Also on Sunday…" Hotaru finished. 

"Why can't you stay?! Is there more important things than Kaemi?!" Rukawa asked as anger started to rise on him. Hotaru remained silent. "What's the matter with you?! Kaemi needed you now how can you leave her?!" Rukawa asked again. 

"I'm sorry Rukawa I can't tell you now but time will come and you'll know why I can't stay by Kaemi's side." Hotaru replied as she holds Kaemi's hand with both of her hands. "But God knows Rukawa how much I wanted to stay with her… I love her so much that it hurts me to see her this way… it hurts me a lot that I can't be with her up to the last minute…" Hotaru said as her eyes started to water again. 

"She needed you so much Hotaru you're her best friend." Rukawa said. "She only has two days left and I can't stay with her because I'll be leaving on Sunday." Rukawa added. 

"So that's the reason why she yelled at me… it hurts her to know Rukawa is leaving. I'm sorry Kaemi for being so nosy… I should have waited for you to talk and not force you." Hotaru thought clutching Kaemi's hand. "Rukawa please stay with her until Sunday… she needed you more than she needed me." Hotaru said to Rukawa as she wipes the tears that suddenly fall from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry but I can't…" Rukawa said. 

"Why Rukawa?! Why?!" Hotaru asked.

"I… I can't because…I…" Rukawa doesn't know what to say. 

"Rukawa when you leave Kaemi will be left alone and for sure she will be very sad… you have to stay beside her… she needed you… be her strength and her hope… stay Rukawa please I beg you." Hotaru said and tears freely fall from her eyes. She felt as if she can't prevent them from falling. 

"I'm sorry Hotaru I can't… I don't want to stay." Rukawa said his head bowed down.

"Why Rukawa don't you care for Kaemi?!" Hotaru asked angrily. "I thought you love her or at least you care for her." Hotaru exclaimed. 

"I do. I do care for her that's why I can't stay…I care for her to much… I care for her so very much that I don't know if I can stay beside her… I don't think I have the courage and strength to see her leave… to see her die…" Rukawa said as she looks at Hotaru with watery eyes. "Please understand me Hotaru… I can't." Rukawa added as he looks at Kaemi. 

"I'm so sorry Rukawa… I'm so sorry for all of this." Hotaru said as she reaches for Rukawa's hand. 

"Don't be… none of this is your fault." Rukawa said. 

"I'm so sorry and soon you'll know why I'm apologizing…" Hotaru said squeezing Rukawa's hand. 

Hotaru and Rukawa stayed with Kaemi for the whole morning. The two of them sat there beside Kaemi watching her as she sleeps. From time to time doctors and nurses come to check on Kaemi. Rukawa watches all of them… they didn't just come because they needed to do their work… they didn't come just to check on Kaemi's condition… they came because they all care for her… Most of them stayed for a moment to just gaze at her and before they leave they'll hug Hotaru and squeeze her hand. Rukawa thought it was their way of showing sympathy… not only sympathy and care but also love… Even the room cleaner and the food deliverer came not to do their job but to see Kaemi and that's when Rukawa knew how many people care for Kaemi. 

And at times when Kaemi doesn't have a visitor Hotaru would tell Rukawa stories about Kaemi… she told him Kaemi's likes and dislikes, she also told him about Kaemi's suitors, about her school, things that makes her cry, angry, makes her laugh, frustrated and sad. Kaemi's happiest moments and saddest moments… 

"Everyday before Kaemi go to school she would go here and visit all the patients … she would go to the garden to pick flowers then she will bring it to the patients and put them beside their bed… like what her father always do to her mother and like what she always do to you… I ask her why she does that, she said flowers can speed up their recovery and it would cheer them up … Kaemi is the sweetest person I know." Hotaru said smiling.

"Kaemi doesn't only cheer patients here but she also give them hope… her simple act can be a big help to many people." Rukawa said.

"One of Kaemi's sad moments was when one of the patients here died… it was a girl the same age as her and they are very poor… they don't have money to pay the hospital, what Kaemi did was she asked her father to just deduct the patient's bill to her allowance or she would work to pay the bills…"

"You're a crazy girl…" Rukawa said to Kaemi as if she was awake and she can hear him. 

"But of course Kaemi's dad didn't do that but he didn't ask the patient to pay the bills… after months of medication still the patient died and Kaemi was so depress at that time… she won't eat for days because she was blaming herself… the girl became very close to her that it hurts her so much to loose her…" 

"How did she recover?! Did anyone talk to her?!" Rukawa asked. 

"The patient's mother talk to Kaemi and told her how happy and thankful her daughter was for all the kindness that Kaemi have given her… and as a token of gratitude the girl gave Kaemi a statue of an angel carved on wood that she made… until the last breath of the girl she was thanking Kaemi… calling Kaemi her angel…" Hotaru finished. And for the past hours Hotaru told Rukawa the good things that Kaemi does for the people around her… how she makes them laugh and how she cheers them…how nice, loving and caring Kaemi is… and all those times Rukawa can't help but feel badly for Kaemi

"Why you Kaemi… why someone so loving, caring and nice like you… why?!" Rukawa asked over and over. 

When lunch came Rukawa and Hotaru eat quietly then he noticed Hotaru's pale face as if she isn't feeling well. Her hands are slightly trembling and she was covered with sweat. 

"Hotaru are you alright?!" Rukawa asked worriedly. 

"Yes I'm fine." Hotaru replied not looking at Rukawa. She can feel her head spinning but she didn't let Rukawa know about it. 

"Are you sure?! You look so pale." Rukawa said. 

"Don't worry I just didn't sleep well last night but I'm fine really." Hotaru said wiping her sweaty forehead. Rukawa didn't ask anymore question. 

"She doesn't look fine to me. I hope she really is fine." Rukawa said to his self. Then a knocked interrupted his thoughts. The door opened and Nurse Joy came in with a smile on her face. 

"Hello there Rukawa and Hotaru." Nurse Joy said as she went inside. 

"Hi." Rukawa just said. 

"Hello Nurse Joy. How are you doing?!" Hotaru asked as she smiles trying to hide the painful throbbing of her head. 

"I'm doing fine." Nurse Joy replied seeing that Hotaru was the one not doing well. She wanted to ask Hotaru if she wants to leave and have her rest but she knew Hotaru wanted to stay with Kaemi for the last time so she just let Hotaru stay a little longer. Nurse Joy just turned her attention to Kaemi and after checking on her Nurse Joy said her goodbye to Rukawa and Hotaru then she left. 

**~ 12:51pm ~ **

Rukawa watches as Hotaru stand up, she then held Kaemi's hand place it against her chest and grasp it. Tears are starting to form in her eyes again… 

"Kaemi thank you for everything… for giving me a new life and for the love you showed me… we will never see each again but you will always remain in my heart… I will never forget you... I'm so thankful that you came into my life… thank you very much… I love you Kaemi." Hotaru thought as she started to cry. Then she hugs Kaemi for the last time. "Kaemi… Kaemi… I love you so very much." Hotaru said in-between sobs and she tightens her hold on Kaemi.

Hotaru then let go of Kaemi and she went to Rukawa. No words came out from her mouth as tears continue to fall from her eyes she then hugged Rukawa so tight and let her tears fall. Rukawa put his arms around Hotaru and tried to console her. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright but he knew it isn't true because in two days Kaemi will leave them. When Hotaru felt that she can't cry anymore she let go of Rukawa and look at him. 

"Rukawa I also thank you for all those times we shared together… I'm so happy I met someone like you…I will never forget you… take care and don't break your leg again ok…" Hotaru said forcing herself to smile. "Take care of Kaemi… I leave her to you…" Hotaru said and for the last time she hugged Rukawa and then she left. 

As soon as Hotaru was out of Kaemi's room her tears started to fall again it seems she doesn't have the power to stop them. As she walks all memories came back to her from the very first day she met Kaemi, the times they shared together, the day she met Kaemi's father and when they took her under their care and treated her as one of their family, the time they arrived at the hospital and when they found out about the BAD news. Then when they met Rukawa and even for a short time he became an important person in her life. 

"Rukawa please take care of Kaemi… she is very precious to me and I know she will be happy with you… make her happy…" Hotaru said while walking and still crying. She then saw Nurse Joy approaching her and again Kaemi's face flash in her mind. Kaemi was smiling sweetly at her, her face full of love and kindness. "This is how I always want to remember you Kaemi… very charming and innocent… remember me Kaemi… remember me…" Hotaru said for the last time and then she fall unconscious on the cold floor.

**~ End of Chapter 10 ~ **

**AN: **Hope you like it… hehehehe… JJJ...


	11. chapter 11 part 1

**28 days**

By: ** purplerose28**

**Summary/ Synopsis/ Description:** Ok I'm here again… another one of my story… well it goes like this… after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better… he can't stand being in the hospital… he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again… he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not… 

**Pairing:** Kaede Rukawa and Kaemi Hidaka (other character, not included in the series)

** Disclaimers apply:** I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is ** kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... ** Thank you and hope to hear from all of you… ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 11 (part 1) ~**

**~ October 5/5:48 am ~ **

It's a beautiful and peaceful morning; one rainy week has past and at last the sun has shine… everywhere you look was covered with water; the playground, sidewalks, bridges, schools and other places. The sound of morning breeze and chirping birds can be heard… the serenity of the morning and the rising of the sun signaling the start of a new day. 

In a basketball court not to far from the playground the sound of screeching shoes and sound of a ball being dribbled can be heard followed by a constant sound of a squeaking basketball hoop… Every rainy morning he would go here to practice basketball not minding the cold falling rain… he would wake up at five o'clock in the morning and after changing to his playing clothes he would go directly here. It's been his routine for the past week… for the past one hundred sixty eight hours…this is his only way to forget, to set his mind away from **_IT_**… no not it… **_HER_**. 

Those raining days mirrored his true feelings… the dark clouds, the strong wind, the loud thunder and lightning… if you look at him you would see his calm and peaceful face but inside his feeling is like the strong and raging storm… Even now that the rain has stop and the sun is shinning his feeling are still the same… its still dark and gloomy. 

He started to dribble as sweat started to fall from his forehead and his body was perspiring…at first his dribbling was slow then its speed accelerated… the floor was wet and slippery but he didn't mind that … he run, his eyes set on the basketball hoop, his only goal was to shoot the ball… half his way he slip but he was able to control his balance and continues to run…his leg aching in pain but that didn't stop him either… he run, his speed quicken… he jump aiming for a slam dunk… a **_BANG_** sound was heard followed by a loud **_THUD_**… then everything went blank.

**~ October 12/****7:30 am ~ **

It was Sunday morning Rukawa was lying on a bed looking around the room. All he can see is white… white curtains, white pillows and bed sheets, white table… and beside his bed is a smaller bed and guess what?! It's WHITE!!

"Hmm… Here I go again." Rukawa thought smirking as he recall the first time he was here. 

Another week in this hospital has passed and here he was in the same room, lying on this same bed AGAIN as he was one month and two weeks ago. His right leg injured AGAIN… he wasn't completely cured when he left the hospital. The doctor told him that he needs to rest for another month before he play basketball but since he is so stubborn and hardheaded here he was AGAIN… his leg hurt and he can't walk AGAIN.

"AGAIN… I hope we can do it all over AGAIN… one more time with ** _HER_**." Rukawa thought. 

AGAIN Rukawa's doctor was his doctor before when he got his leg injured for the first time. When he saw Rukawa last week he was so mad at him… he keeps on repeating over and over that Rukawa is very hardheaded and a very careless guy, he doesn't know how to follow instruction and he isn't thinking about his self… he also said that Rukawa is still very lucky that his leg didn't suffer more severe damage if that happened Rukawa won't be able to play basketball ever again and he can't also walk… he would sitting on a wheelchair all his life…

"You should be thankful for that… you have a very caring guardian angel… **_SHE_** is always watching you." Rukawa remembered the doctor's remark. 

"**_SHE_** is always watching me… Thank you!!" Rukawa whispered with a smile as he recalls her innocent, lovely and angel-like face. "But I rather lost my foot or be forever sited in a wheelchair than to loose ** _HER_**…" Rukawa thought but he knew there is nothing he can do about it now. "It's over… she's gone." He said and then he decided to just sleep and get some rest. 

**~ 12:18 pm ~ **

"This place hasn't changed a bit… its still as beautiful as before." Rukawa thought as he looks to his surroundings. 

After eating his lunch Rukawa decided to go here, he asked the nurse in-charge if he can leave his room. The nurse agreed telling him that it was good for his health, that he would recover faster if he doesn't stay in his room all day. Rukawa asked her where Nurse Joy is?! The nurse said that Nurse Joy is in vacation and she won't be back until next month. After the nurse's endless speech she helped Rukawa on his wheelchair and then she brought him in the place where patients stay. 

Rukawa thought that maybe Nurse Joy was also hurt on what happened so she went on a vacation… he can't blame Nurse Joy because he knew she love **_HER _** very much. For a while he looked around, he remembers the first day he met Nurse Joy and Hotaru here under this same tree. This was also the place where **_SHE_** hit the tree two times because of her clumsiness and when she gave him flowers… also the place when he found out that after a month she will be leaving. When the nurse left Rukawa made his way here, the garden at the back of the hospital… **_HER_** garden… the place she calls as **_HER_** sanctuary.

The place is still as beautiful as it was before he left, the ground still covered with different sorts of flowers in all colors and the trees are very big and its many leaves was dancing with the wind, they are waving at him as if they were happy to see him again. He made his way to the place where they always stay, the big and shady cherry blossoms tree. 

He stayed and seated under the tree while recalling the times they spent there… the first time he went here with **_HER_**. He can remember it very well, the swing where she pretended to fall and he was so worried that something happened to her but it turn out that she was fooling him. Then when she gave him the wreath made up of flowers and she forced him to wear it, he was so embarrass but of course he can't say no to her so he ended up wearing it and the worst part his teammates saw him but she didn't let them insult him… he still has that wreath that she made, the flowers are already brown but he didn't throw it because it means a lot to him... Next was when he held her in his arms and then they sleep under this tree, it was the best experience that he have and he wouldn't trade it for anything else. 

He recalled all the times that he was with **_HER_**… memories that made him smile and laugh… memories that made him sad and helpless that he wasn't able to do anything for **_HER_**… All the "WHAT IF's." What if I did this and that for her, what if I help her with this and that…would she have live longer?! Would she be happier?! Endless what if's and groundless questions that has no answer. All his regrets and depression that he felt after he left **_HER_** on that day… He regretted when he didn't stay by her side until her last breath, when she needed him most. He cursed his self a million times for not being brave, he hate his self for being a coward. He knew he was brave when it comes to fighting, if somebody challenged him he would fight them. He won't let them win; he is ready to fight till death and he makes sure he will WIN!

"But why… but why is it when it comes to **_HER_** I wasn't able to fight to death?! Why did I fail… why did I lose?!" He asked his self.

"You fail because you didn't want to fight... your afraid to fight!! You're scared because you know you would never win… your frightened because you know whether you fight till death or not you will still be defeated." His other self replied.

"I lost the fight… I lost **_HER_** because I was afraid… very afraid." Rukawa whispered. "For the first time in my life I felt very scared, never had I felt so much dread before… how can she make me feel all of this?!" Rukawa asked his self. "How can she make me laugh and cry… how did she make me feel so afraid… how did she made me miss her so very much?! Why do I have to meet her… why do I have to learn to love her?! WHY?!" This was all the questions that he keeps on asking his self the next day after he left the hospital. He thought in one day he will get over her… he thought when he don't see her anymore he would forget everything about her… he thought he will be back to what he was before he met her… he thought many things and possibilities but he knew he was so very wrong whether he admit it to his self or not… he would never be the same spunky and always unemotional _**KAEDE RUKAWA. **_

Rukawa has concluded that all this things happen to him because of a certain red-hair-noisy-stupid-ignorant-dumb guy… who else but Hanamichi Sakuragi. It was all because of that BAKA, if he didn't been so show-off when he grabbed the ball from him in mid-air and if his foot didn't get tangled with his, he wouldn't be in the hospital and he wouldn't have met **_HER_**… he wouldn't have a complicated life, his life would have stayed simple and boring. But Rukawa's other self was very thankful to that Sakuragi-BAKA because if not because of what he did he wouldn't have met **_HER_**, he wouldn't have experience true happiness, and he wouldn't have experience how to love and to be loved… the greater part of Rukawa is grateful to Sakuragi-BAKA.

****

**~ 5: 22 pm ~ **

The light breeze, calm surroundings and the warm sunshine lured Rukawa to sleep and when he woke up the sun was already about to set. Rukawa stayed for another ten minutes just looking around; when he looked at the swing he can see her swinging and then running around the garden, he can also hear her laughter as if she was really there. When he looked at the place where the crocuses grow he can see her sitting at the ground while picking up the flowers that she will give to him and the other patient. He see her standing there wearing a light blue spaghetti-strap dress while holding bunch of crocuses in her arms, her short hair flying with the wind… He can see her everywhere. This place reminds him of her and he knows her memory will stay with him forever wherever he goes.

After looking at the garden for the last time he left and went back to the place where the nurse will meet him and bring him back to his room to rest. 

~~ ** ~~

"I can't believe it he is here again… that guy is very careless!! He never learned!! Looks like I have to teach him some lessons and I have to take care of him…" Somebody said with a charming smile as that somebody watches Rukawa leave. That somebody was standing carrying bunch of crocuses with different colors and then before leaving... 

**_"Wait for me Mr. Snooty..." _**

**~ End of Chapter 11 (part 1)~ **

**AN: ** There it is... hehehe. Two chapters at the same time, hope you all like it. I'm sure by now you have an idea on what is happening to my story but of course you have to wait until the next part of this chapter... I divided the chapter and I know by now you want to kill me for the cliffhanger... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! CYA!! REVIEW PLEASE!! THANK YOU!!! 


	12. chapter 11 part 2

**28 days**

By: purplerose28

Summary/ Synopsis/ Description: Ok I'm here again… another one of my story… well it goes like this… after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better… he can't stand being in the hospital… he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again… he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not… 

Pairing: Kaede Rukawa and Kaemi Hidaka (other character, not included in the series)

Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you and hope to hear from all of you… ENJOY!!

**~ Chapter 11 (part 2) ~**

**~ October 13/10:20 am ~ **

"What did the doctor said about your leg?! How long will you be staying here?!" Kogure asked worriedly. 

"A month or two…" Rukawa replied lazily. He is not really in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment. All he wants was to be alone. 

All the members of Shohoku team were in his room to see how he was doing. Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako and Haruko who was as always so worried about Rukawa. And of course the ever so annoying and noisy Sakuragi was there too. 

"Kitsune you're so stupid!! You broke you're leg again!! HAHAHAHAHA!! No one is more stupid than you… MWAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakuragi exclaimed while laughing like crazy. 

They were there for almost an hour doing nothing. Rukawa was already bored and he was starting to be so irritated with Sakuragi's loud voice. 

"How are you doing, Rukawa-kun?!" Haruko asked. 

"I'm doing fine… thank you for the flowers last time. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to talk to you… I was very tired that time." Rukawa replied kindly. Everybody stopped from whatever they were doing and looked at Rukawa as if another head popped out of his neck. 

"It's ok and I'm glad you like it." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Did Rukawa just said THANK YOU and I'M SORRY?!" Mitsui asked. 

"How many sentences did he said?!" Miyagi added.

"Haruko… Rukawa… talking…?!" Ayako said in disbelief. This scene made Sakuragi so annoyed at Rukawa. 

"Rukawa-baka didn't only broke his leg... he also lost his senses!!" Sakuragi said then he started to harshly shake Rukawa. "Kitsune… get hold of your self…call the doctor… kitsune needs a doctor… he lost his mind!!" Sakuragi exclaimed. 

"SHUT UP BAKA!!" Akagi yelled then he hit Sakuragi's head. 

"GGGOOOORRRRIIIII!!!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed. 

"Rukawa where is Kaemi?!" Haruko asked not minding her brother and Sakuragi fighting. "I haven't seen her lately!! I really wanted to talk to her…" Haruko said happily. 

"Who's Kaemi?!" Ayako asked.

"Remember the cute girl who came in here and called Rukawa Mr. Snooty?! That's her!! She is very nice!!" Haruko replied. 

"Is she also the girl that we saw Rukawa was hugging when we visited him last time?!" Miyagi asked. That made Rukawa blush. 

"HAHAHA!! I remember her she is the one who called Akagi a big gorilla that got out of the zoo… AHAHAHAHA!! Then she called Ryochin shorty guy with female earrings!!" Sakuragi said while laughing. "Then another one he called Kogure a skinny glassguy!! HAHAHA!!" Sakuragi added. 

"Kaemi said that?!" Haruko asked amused. 

"Yes!! She called Sakuragi a matchstick head!! HaHAHA!!" Mitsui said and everyone laughed. 

"And she called you guy that have false teeth!! HAHAHAHA!!" Sakuragi said. Mitsui's face flushed and everyone laughed at him. 

"Up to now I don't know how she knew about that?!" Mitsui said and all of them laughed too. Then suddenly they heard somebody knocking. 

"Speaking of Kaemi… I hope that's her." Haruko said excitedly. 

"I'll get it!!" Ayako said. 

Rukawa wanted to tell them that it was not her… that she's gone but deep down in him he was also hoping that it was Kaemi who was outside his room. Rukawa imagine that when that door open he will see Kaemi's lovely face and bright smile. She will run to him and call him Mr. Snooty. He misses her so much and he wanted to see her but he knew that is was very impossible. 

When the door opened a nurse came in and asks them to leave because visiting hour is over and it's time for Rukawa's rest. Everyone have a disappointed look on their face when it wasn't Kaemi and after they said their goodbyes to Rukawa they left. 

"Dream on Rukawa…" He said to his self. He was just fooling his self and he is so stupid for thinking that it was Kaemi. "Maybe Sakuragi is right… I didn't just break my leg I also lost his mind…"

~~ ** ~~

"You need anything else…?!" A nursed asked. She was the nursed who came in a while ago. He really wished it was Kaemi. 

"No…Thank you." Replied Rukawa who was now sitting on his wheelchair by the balcony of his room. [**AN**: Cool… His room has a balcony!! Hehehe…] 

"If I remember it correctly you are Joy's friend, right?!" The nurse asked while looking at Rukawa's files. "My name is Ayu… you can call me Nurse Ayu or just Ayu."

Rukawa looked at the nurse and remembered that she was the nurse that he always saw chatting with Nurse Joy at the nurse station. 

"You're the guy that I always see hanging out with Kaemi and Hotaru, right?!" Ayu asked again and this time Rukawa just nodded. "You really are cute but snobbish just like what Joy said." She added chuckling. 

"I don't need anything so you can leave me now." Rukawa said irritably. 

"Hey don't be mad I'm just cheering you up." Nurse Ayu said. 

"I don't need it." Rukawa retorted. 

"Sure… sure." Ayu said while fixing the bed covers. "I'll just finish fixing your covers then I'll leave. Sheess… you don't have to be so mad." Muttered Ayu. 

"Do it fast I want to be alone." Rukawa said while looking outside. For a while the two remained quiet then suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Ayu said. Rukawa didn't mind to look at who it was. He was busy looking down at the two kids playing and laughing. It reminded him of Hotaru and Kaemi. 

"Ka…" Whatever Ayu was going to say was cut-off when somebody covered her mouth and whispered to her to keep quiet. After a few minutes of silence that somebody who went inside made her way outside… "By the way before Joy left she told me to give this to you…" Ayu said after a while then she stood beside Rukawa. "Sorry for the delay I'm kinda busy the past few days…" She added with a smile and handed Rukawa an envelope. 

"Thank you..." Rukawa said looking at the envelope. 'Who is it from?!' Rukawa asked his self. 

Rukawa ripped the side of the envelope and a piece of paper was inside. The paper was neatly folded into three and when he opened it pictures were inserted inside. It was his and Kaemi's pictures that Hotaru took without their permission. 

Rukawa saw his self sitting and sleeping under the sakura tree with Kaemi in his arms. She was sleeping soundly like an angel and she was wearing the wreath that she made as a peace offering for him. They look very cute together and he can't help but smile at their pictures together. He then looked at the letter and started to read it. 

"Dear Rukawa…" The letter's heading. "First of all I wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for us…I'm so thankful that I met somebody like you… In the remaining days of my life I become so happy because of you…" The first paragraph of the letter said. Rukawa can't stop his hands from trembling. 

'A goodbye letter from Hotaru or… Kaemi…' Rukawa thought.

"I also wanted to apologize for lying…" 

Rukawa was suddenly interrupted from reading when his room's door opens. He looked behind him and saw another nurse came in.

"Ayu!! Dr. Hidaka wanted to see us…" The nurse said. 

'Kaemi's dad…" Rukawa thought. 

"What for?!" Nurse Ayu asked.

"Have you forgotten… Dr. Hidaka will be leaving for a vacation and remember we will say goodbye to him and to Kaemi… they're leaving… let's go we might not see them for the last time… they won't be back till next year." The nurse said. As soon as the name Kaemi was mentioned everything around Rukawa stopped. 

'Kaemi… did she just said Kaemi?! But she's already dead!!' Rukawa thought. "Asked them BAKA!!' His mind shouted.

"Rukawa I'll be going now… if you need anything you know what to do…" Nurse Ayu said. 

"WAIT!!" Rukawa shouted. The two nurses were surprised. 

"What?!" Nurse Joy asked. 

"Kaemi… she is alive?!" Rukawa asked still holding the letter. 

"Of course she is!!" Ayu replied. 

"Where is she?!" Rukawa asked. His heart was beating like crazy and he doesn't know what and who to believe… Hotaru or Nurse Ayu. When his vision was averted to his bed where the other nurse was standing something caught his eyes. On his vase were bunch of crocuses with different colors. 'It can't be…Kaemi.' Rukawa thought looking at the flowers. Only Kaemi give him flowers like that. "Where did those flowers came from?!" Rukawa asked. He doesn't know if he is hallucinating or he has completely loose his senses. 

"Kaemi brought that… she was here a while ago. Remember somebody knocked… I wanted to tell you it was her but she told me not to disturbed you or you'll get mad at me…" Nurse Ayu said. 

"She is here?!" Rukawa said in disbelief. "That's impossible… she's already dead. Hotaru told me…" Rukawa didn't finish his sentence and quickly asked. "Where is Kaemi?!" 

"She's with her dad at the hospital's lobby…" The other nurse replied.

Without saying any words to them Rukawa quickly rolled his wheelchair and went outside as fast as he could. The letter in his hand was already forgotten. 

"Hey!! Wait!! We wanted to say goodbye to Kaemi too!!" Nurse Ayu shouted and she hurriedly followed Rukawa.

"Hey wait for me!!" The other nursed yelled following them. 

**~ 10:49 am ~ **

"Bye Dr. HIdaka!! Take care, sir and you too Kaemi-chan!!" The head nurse said and she bowed down to Dr. Hidaka who was already sitting at the back sit of the car. Kaemi was sitting beside him.

"Bye Kaemi-chan…bye doctor we'll see you next year…take care!!" Another nurse said. 

"Bye Ms. Suzumi… bye nurse Ami… thank you for everything…" Kaemi said with a smile. 

"Happy trip Kenji…" A doctor with blond hair said. "And don't forget to bring home something for me... ok." He added.

"Sure Fujita!! I'll leave the hospital to you…" Dr. Hidaka said. "Bye everyone… I'll see you all next year..." Dr. Hidaka said smiling and the car made its way outside the hospital's gate. 

"Bye… Mr. Snoo… bye Kaede Rukawa…" Kaemi said for the last time. 

~~ ** ~~

"Ayu!! Kumi!! Where have you both been?! Dr. Hidaka and Kaemi already left…" Ms. Suzumi said when Ayu and Kumi arrived at the hospital's lobby. Both were still catching their breath. They run just to get to the lobby faster but they still weren't able to catch up with them. 

"It's all Ayu's fault. She has forgotten about it!!" Nurse Kumi said with a pout. 

"Damn… How am I supposed to give Kaemi my gift for her?!" Nurse Ayu asked to Ms. Suzumi.

"You can give it to her next year…" Ms. Suzumi replied.

"My gift can't wait till next year or it'll spoil… this is Kaemi's favorite blueberry cake. I made this for her before I left home." Nurse Ayu said. 

"That's not a problem… give me that!!" Nurse Kumi said the she started eating it a part of it.

"What?! That's not for you… give me that!!" Nurse Ayu said snatching the sandwich from Kumi.

"Kaemi…" Rukawa whispered looking outside. The last chance that he'll get to see her has vanished. 'She's really gone this time…' His mind said. "Goodbye… Kaemi…" Rukawa said then he made his way outside the hospital to Kaemi's garden. "The only thing I have left was a memory of her… just memory…" 

**~ 6:04 pm ~ **

The sun has already set and Rukawa was still at the garden. The whole afternoon he stayed at the garden just looking at the very beautiful place. He has thought that there was no use of feeling sorry for his self or blaming anyone for what happened. He wanted to talk to Kaemi and asked her why she didn't talk to him this morning before she left… 

"Those flowers are not enough for me Kaemi… I don't need those flowers…I need you… I love you… so much…" Rukawa whispered while he was sitting on his wheelchair under the sakura tree. 'If I wasn't on this wheelchair I could have run and see her…' Rukawa thought. "I'm so stupid!" He cursed his self. "Why didn't she talked to me?! Why?!" Rukawa asked his self. 

'She's mad at you for leaving her before…' Rukawa's mind replied. 

"Hotaru told me she's dying… I can't accept that… it's hard…very hard." Rukawa said. 

'But she's alive!! STUPID!!' His mind retorted. 

"I can't understand Hotaru…did she lie to me?! But why?! And… where is Hotaru?!" Rukawa asked his self. 

**_ "I also wanted to apologize for lying…" _**

Rukawa suddenly remembered the letter that Nurse Ayu gave him this morning. He wasn't able to finish reading it when Nurse Kumi arrived and told them about Kaemi and her father. He got so very excited that he has completely forgotten about the letter. 

"I've got too see that letter… maybe it'll answer my questions…" Rukawa thought and hurriedly made his way back to his room. 

When Rukawa was outside his room he noticed light coming from inside his room. He was sure that the light was turned off before he left this morning… He remembered Haruko turned it off for him when they arrived this morning and with no particular reason his heart was beating wildly. 

'Big deal!! Just go inside and read the letter!!' His mind shouted. 

"I'm nervous… my heart is beating fast…" Rukawa said. 

'Will you cut the crap and get inside!!' His mind yelled angrily. Rukawa slowly and carefully opened his door and peeked inside. 'Why are you being so careful?! This is your room and it's not illegal to go inside!!' His mind yelled again. 

"Will you just shut up!! I'm nervous!!" Rukawa retorted.

'Fine… you don't have to yell at me…' His mind said. 

"Look who's talking!!" Rukawa said. 

Rukawa quietly pushed his wheelchair inside. He noticed another thing. The balcony's door was closed together with the curtain. He was sure it was open when he left. 

'Will you stop thinking of nonsense… just find the letter!!' His mind shouted. 

"But that's not open before!!" Rukawa said. 

'Hello… the nurse or anybody can close it!! For all we care…' His mind said. "Sheess… your going crazy man!!' Added his ever so talkative mind. When Rukawa was near his bed he noticed another thing. 

"Is somebody sleeping on my bed…?!" Rukawa asked. 

'What is it this time wise guy?!' His mind asked instead of answering. 'Is this the effect of being broken hearted?! You got to have a six sense and noticed almost everything!!' 

"SHUT UP!!" Rukawa said annoyingly. His voice was a little louder that he suddenly heard somebody moan and found out that somebody was really lying on his bed because whoever it was on his bed moved. 

'Somebody really is lying in you bed.' Rukawa's mind said. Rukawa moved closer when he was almost at the foot of the bed that somebody sat up. When Rukawa saw who it was he stopped dead on the place where he was. Everything around him stopped. 

"Hi… sorry if I slept in your bed without permission… I got tired waiting for you…where have you been?!" Rukawa heard a sleepy but very cheerful voice. A voice he longed-for to hear… a voice he missed so much… 

"Sakuragi's right… I'm crazy…" Rukawa said. 

"Hmm… that matchstick head was here!! He's lucky he didn't see me or his dead…" 

Rukawa heard it again. The sweet voice and that giggle… Rukawa continued to stare at the person sitting on his bed. He approached her. He was now on the bed's right side and he looked at her more closely. Short black hair…beautiful pale blue eyes perfect for cute and small face…red lips…rosy cheeks… 

"Are you ok?! MR. SNOOTY!!" 

'Yep!! That's her!!" Rukawa's mind said and without a word he hugged her so tight. 

"You're here… oh god I'm so happy… thank you so much…Kaemi…" Rukawa whispered as he continues to cradle her in his arms. 

"I'm so happy too… Mr. Snooty…" Kaemi whispered and hugged Rukawa back. She was not sitting on his lap. Her legs were dangling on Rukawa's right side.

"I never thought I will see you again… I missed you so much…" Rukawa whispered and he can't stop his tears from falling from his eyes. "I thought I lost you… I'll never let you leave me again…" Rukawa added. 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Snooty…" Kaemi whispered and she was crying too. "I didn't mean to…" She wasn't able to finish talking when Rukawa pulled away from her and he kissed her tears that were flowing on her flushed cheeks. 

"Don't apologize, sweetheart… it's my fault for leaving you… I'm so sorry…" Rukawa whispered. His forehead was gently resting against Kaemi's forehead and his hands on each side of her face. "Stop crying… please don't cry…" Rukawa said as he wipes her tears with his thumb. 

"Look who's talking…" Kaemi whispered chuckling. "You're crying too… crybaby!!" Kaemi said as she wipes Rukawa's tear. 

"You're a crybaby too!!" Rukawa said and they both started to laugh. "I miss hearing your laugh…" Rukawa said and Kaemi smiled at him. "I missed that too… your bright smile…" Rukawa added as he traced Kaemi's lips with his finger and she blushed. 

"I missed your snobbish face too…" Kaemi giggled. "By the way Mr. Snooty where have you been all afternoon?! I was waiting for you all day!!" 

"I was at your garden… I thought I have lost you for good so I hang out there to think about you because that's all I can do…" Rukawa replied.

"Ohh… that is so touching…" Kaemi said with a child-like voice. 

"I also have a question… how you got here?! Ms. Suzumi told us you already left with your dad and you won't be back till next year… what happened?!" Rukawa asked.

"That!! I really left this morning but dad knew about you so he told me to go see you… so that's why I'm here." Kaemi replied. "He told me you took care of me while I'm sick and he saw you hugging me while I'm asleep!!" 

"He did?!" Rukawa asked his face blushing and Kaemi nodded with a grin. "Is he mad at me?!" Kaemi shook her head smiling. Rukawa felt relieved. "Your father already left?!" 

"Yep… He'll be back next year." Kaemi replied. 

"Then you'll be left alone." Rukawa said surprised.

"Yes again but don't worry I can managed. Dad usually left me alone if he has important things to do on other place… I'm old enough to take care of myself." Kaemi said. "I think I'll stay here at the hospital to look after you to make sure you won't break your leg again… Haruko told me that after you left last time you weren't listening to that gorilla… you keep on playing even you haven't fully recovered. You're so heard-headed!!" Kaemi said angrily. 

"I'm sorry but it's your fault you made me so sad because you left me…" Rukawa said. 

"What?! You're blaming me… why me?!" Kaemi asked dumbfounded. "I didn't do anything to you… so don't blame me for…" Rukawa didn't let her finish talking. 

"It's your fault because you made me fall in love with you!!" Kaemi suddenly stopped from talking and looked at Rukawa with disbelief. 

"Did… did you… you say… say…" Kaemi can't complete a comprehensible sentence. "What did you say?!" Kaemi suddenly blurted out. 

"I said… it's your fault…" Rukawa said as he puts his hands on each side of Kaemi's cheeks. "Because… you made me…" He continued as he moves his face closer to her. Kaemi can feel Rukawa's warm breath on her quivering lips. "Fall..." Rukawa's face continues to inch closer to her and she can see him looking at her lips. "In love… with you…" At the last word that came out from Rukawa's lips Kaemi gasped. She can clearly see the sincerity and love in his eyes but she can't still believe all that was happening. 

"Are… you… are you…" Kaemi wasn't able to finish asking when Rukawa's lips touched her lips in a chaste and gentle kiss. Kaemi can't help her eyes from closing and to feel Rukawa's warm and soft lips against hers. Rukawa pulled away and looked at her. Tears started to flow on her cheeks again. 

"Kaemi Hidaka… I love you … I love you so much…" Rukawa whispered as he wipes her tears. "Sweetheart… please don't cry…" 

"Stop telling me to stop crying!!" Kaemi snapped at him. Rukawa wasn't able to say a thing. "How come you didn't said that to me before?! I thought you hate me!! I cry many nights thinking about you!! You BAKA!!" Kaemi said as she hit Rukawa's chest. 

'Oh o!! She's mad at you!! Do something!!' His mind commanded. 

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…please forgive me but at that time I was afraid… I didn't know what to do about what I feel for you… but I love you from the first day you barged in my room… I love you with all my life…" Rukawa said as he hugged Kaemi so tight. 

'Maybe she doesn't love you…' His mind said.

"I'm so sorry… please stop crying… I'll do anything to make it up for you… please…" Rukawa whispered. 

"Stupid!! How am I supposed to stop from crying when you just told me you love me!! I thought I was the only one loving you!! I went crazy thinking on how to tell you that I love you!! BAKA!! BAKA!!" Kaemi yelled as she hit his chest with her hands and tears continue to fall from her eyes. "I love you baka!!" 

Rukawa was speechless. 

'Did I heard it right?! Did she told me she love me?!' Rukawa asked his self. 

'Yes she did!!' His mind replied. 'You are so lucky!!' 

"Kaemi… did… you just… did you… what did…you…" It was now Rukawa's turn to be tongue-tied. "Can you say that again…" Rukawa said as he looked at Kaemi. He saw her mouth open but wasn't able to hear the words coming out of her mouth. "What?!" 

"Are you deaf?!" Kaemi asked annoyed. Rukawa just stared at her and she just shook her head in disbelief on the way Rukawa was acting. "I said… I… love… you…" She said it in a very slow manner so he can grasp what she was saying. Rukawa just stared at her again. No reaction. "Oh god!! He is hopeless!!" Kaemi said as she stands up and sat on the other bed. "Just tell if your shocked is over. I'll just call for room service to bring us food…I'm starving!!!!" Kaemi was very pleased on what was happening. She was very glad to know that Rukawa loves her too. "Hello Mr. Nagisa it's me Khaika!! How are you doing?! Can you bring us something to eat?!... ummm… yup… aha…no the other one… aha… room 508… yup… thanks… wait... blueberry cake… aha… thanks again…bye." After putting down the phone Kaemi looked at Rukawa. "No good… he is still shocked." 

'She told me she loves me… Kaemi loves me… She told me she loves me… Kaemi loves me… She told me she loves me… Kaemi loves me…' These were the words that were running on Rukawa's head over and over. 

'Hey!! Lover boy snap out of it!! Talk!!' Rukawa's mind yelled. 'She told you she loves you!! Do something!!" His mind ordered. When Rukawa was back to reality he saw Kaemi sitting on the other bed and looking at him with a wide grin. 'I bet you look so stupid that's why she's grinning at you!!' His mind said. 

"Why are you grinning at me?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Oh great!! You're back!!" Kaemi exclaimed. "I already called for room service… our food will arrive shortly. I can see that you're hungry!!" 

"Why are you grinning at me?!" Rukawa asked again as he approaches her.

"Because you look stupid!!" Kaemi replied with a giggle. 

'I told you." His mind said. 

"I see… oh well!!" Rukawa said with a shrugged. When their food arrived the two ate quietly. Rukawa was now sitting on his bed while Kaemi was sited on a chair at the left side of Rukawa's bed. "By the way where's Hotaru?!" Rukawa asked breaking the silence. At the mention of Hotaru's name Kaemi's bright face suddenly turned gloomy. "What's wrong Kaemi?!" Rukawa asked as he placed his left hand on Kaemi's arm. 

"You didn't know?!" Kaemi asked. 

"Know what?!" Rukawa asked. 

"Hotaru… Hotaru is… she's… dead." Kaemi said sadly. 

"What?! How?!" Rukawa asked shocked. 

"I thought you already knew about this…" Kaemi said. Rukawa shook his head. 

"You never told me about this…" 

"I told you at the garden… remember you stopped me from talking… I thought you already knew." Kaemi said.

"I thought you were talking about you." 

"Me?! What about me?!" Kaemi asked.

"That you have a heart disease and you were dying after a month." Replied Rukawa. 

"I really have a heart disease but it wasn't that serious for me to die… who told you I was dying?!" Kaemi asked.

"Hotaru did. She told me not to tell you because it'll make you sad." 

"No… Hotaru has leukemia and she is the one dying in a month that's why I am crying and that's why I am sad because she's going to leave me." Kaemi said. 

"I didn't know…" 

"Hotaru wanted us to be together… she knew I like you when I told her about you the first time we met… she thought that if we were together I won't be sad if the time comes that she has to leave. All this time she was helping us to be together… she told me you love me the way I love you but I don't want to believe her… I knew you were just kind to me for some reason…" Kaemi said. 

"I really do love you… I really do." Rukawa said as he took both Kaemi's hand. 

"I love you too." Kaemi said and then she go on talking. "When Hotaru died I was not beside her… the night before you left I had a dream… I was in this place… my hands were covered with blood and someone was calling out for me… I saw Hotaru… she was looking at me with so much pain in her eyes… her face was covered with blood…" 

While Kaemi was narrating her dream her whole body was shivering and tears started to fall from her eyes. Rukawa set aside his food and coxed Kaemi to sit on the bed beside him. He gathered her shaking hands on his hands and gently squeezed it. Rukawa's eyes rested on her face as she keeps on talking. 

"I don't know what to do… I'm so scared… My chest started to feel so tight and when I wake up I can't breathe… my whole body was shaking… I can hear Nurse Joy yelling at me… telling me to breathe but I can't… I still can see Hotaru's pained look and her whole body covered with blood… then everything went blank…" 

Kaemi stopped from talking she gripped Rukawa's shirt and rested her forehead onto his chest. Rukawa's arms went around her back and he was hugging her tightly. For awhile the two remained quiet as Kaemi continues to cry and Rukawa soothes her. 

"When I wake up I was in another room… I was sleeping for three days and when I asked Nurse Joy about Hotaru she told me that she's gone… I wanted to cry but I promised Hotaru I won't cry if she died… I promised her I'll be strong and continue with my life and to be always the girl I was… to always make people laugh and be happy… but I wasn't able to fight my tears… for days I cried thinking about Hotaru… " 

Kaemi pulled herself back against him and her cheek was gently resting against Rukawa's chest. His arms are still around him. 

"One night I had a dream and this time I saw Hotaru very happy and she was smiling at me… I saw her with my mom and they told me not to be sad… to always smile because it makes people happy… I told them to get me because I am alone and I am very sad but mom told me that dad will be sad if I leave and… "Kaemi paused for a while and looked at Rukawa. "Hotaru told me that you'll… you'll be sad if I leave you…" Rukawa just looked at her. "I told Hotaru that you won't because you don't love me… and because you left me…" 

"That's not true!! I love you so much… but I thought you're going to die that's why I left… but I promise I will never leave you alone…never again." Rukawa said as he kissed Kaemi's forehead. 

"Hotaru told me that… she told me you'll be back because you'll break your leg again…" Kaemi said as she chuckles. "I'm glad you came back!!" 

"I'm glad too!!" Rukawa said as he hugged her. 

"Hotaru told me I'll be happy with you and you'll never leave me… she told me not to be sad because she'll always be with us…" 

"I know she is always with us…" Rukawa whispered and both paused for a moment in each other's arms as they thought about Hotaru. "That means the letter that Nurse Ayu gave me was from Hotaru." Rukawa said breaking the silence. 

"What letter?!" Kaemi asked. 

"The letter with our pictures with it." Rukawa answered. 

"What pictures?!" Kaemi asked. "I don't remember us having a picture…" Kaemi said as she thinks of the possible day that they posed for a picture. Rukawa looked at Kaemi's serious face. 

'She really doesn't have any idea.' Rukawa thought. He can't help but smile on how cute and innocent Kaemi's face was. 'Kiss her.' Rukawa's mind commanded and he did. His face came closer and closer to hers and he lowered his head to meet her soft and sweet lips. Whatever Kaemi was thinking about was completely forgotten when Rukawa kissed her. 

**~ End of Chapter 11 (part 2) ~ **

**AN: **I'm so so very sorry for the very long delay of this chapter… I've been busy and there are times I'm not in the mood to write… I'm sorry again… hehehe… thanks for the review again and hope you like this chapter… is this the end?! Nope… wait for the epilogue!! Promise it won't take so long before I post the epilogue… I have started it already!! Thanks again and please review!! See yah all!! 


	13. epilogue

**28 days**

By: purplerose28

**Summary/ Synopsis/ Description: **Ok I'm here again… another one of my story… well it goes like this… after a basketball game Rukawa finds himself in the hospital lying on a bed because of a broken leg. He stays there until he gets better… he can't stand being in the hospital… he has stayed there a day but he already wanted to go home and to play again… he is counting his day until he goes back home but when he meet Kaemi Hidaka he is thinking twice if he wanted to leave the hospital or not…

**Pairing: **Kaede Rukawa and Kaemi Hidaka (other character, not included in the series)

**Disclaimers apply**: I don't own Slam Dunk characters… but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!) I hope you'll like my story… Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is **kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com...** Thank you and hope to hear from all of you… ENJOY!!

**~ Epilogue ~**

**Dear Rukawa…**

First of all I wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for us…I'm so thankful that I met somebody like you… In the remaining days of my life I become so happy because of you…I also wanted to apologize for lying to you about Kaemi's condition… I lied to you when I said that she was dying after a month… it's true that Kaemi has a heart disease… that her heart is weak but I know nothing will happen to her… Kaemi is strong and she is full of spirit… I have never met somebody like Kaemi who has a very strong will and faith… she is like no other girl… I am not the only one who can see this… many people can see her kind and loving heart…I know you have seen this too… and because of this you've learned to love her dearly.

After I met Kaemi my views in life have changed too… she doesn't know that her simple acts of kindness and her sweet smile were able to change somebody's life… whether you admit it or not you've changed as well… I know you have noticed it too… the changes in you… when I first saw you I've seen myself before I met Kaemi … I am as snobbish as you with a heart full of anger but Kaemi doesn't call me Ms. Snooty… like what she does to you … your very special for Kaemi…I also find difficulty in trusting people … when I first saw you I also saw kindness and strong willpower in you … somehow you're just like Kaemi so I knew you too will be perfect for each other.

I have leukemia and I am dying… but I know as you read this I am already gone… before this doesn't matter to me… I wanted to put an end to my meaningless life… I know my life is worthless and when I'm gone nobody will cry… no one will ever noticed … these world won't end without me… nobody cares for me… I am alone… but when I saw Kaemi crying for me I felt loved… I saw sincerity and true meaning of love in her… Kaemi is the best thing that happened in my life… I love her with all my heart.

I entrusted her to you… I know you'll never let any harm come to her… I know you'll love her with all your heart and you'll never make her cry… she deserves the best… she deserves true happiness… and she deserves to be loved and cared for… she deserves someone like you… and you also deserve someone like Kaemi.

I am getting tired and sleepy right now so I guess I have to end this letter… thank you very much for all the times we've shared together… you, Kaemi and me… I will forever cherish those times we shared… I'm sure you've seen the pictures… you and Kaemi looked very cute together and as I looked at it I can't stop my tears from falling… I think I'll be a great photographer if I'll live longer…hehehe…

Nurse Joy is here beside me and she is crying again… she wanted to apologize for lying to you too… sorry I made her lie… thank you again… for the remaining twenty eight days of my life I've experience sincere love and happiness… love and happiness that I have never felt before… for twenty eight days you and Kaemi have shown me love that never asked anything for return… a love that is pure… a love that comes straight from the heart…a love that has no pretension… when I die I promise that to always watch over you and Kaemi… I'll ask God to always blessed the two of you… blessed you with long life and everlasting happiness… you both deserve the very best…

I don't know what I did to be worthy of yours and Kaemi's genuine love and concern… but whatever the reasons are I thank you from the depth of my heart for the happiest… the best and most memorable twenty eight days of my life… I love you both.

**Love, Hotaru…**

~~ ** ~~

"We love you too Hotaru and thank you… for everything…" Kaemi whispered.

"Promise I'll take very good care of Khaika… thank you…" Rukawa said as he gently squeezes Kemi's hand.

They were standing in front of Hotaru's grave. They brought flowers putting some to Hotaru's grave and some to the grave of Khaika's mother. After one month and three weeks of staying in the hospital Rukawa has fully recovered his injured leg. He is ready to go back to school to study and play basketball but he won't be going back to school alone.

"Hotaru…I'm going to school again just like what you want…I'm going to study where Mr. Snooty is studying. I know it will be very fun with Mr. Snooty beside me and his weird but funny friends…" Kaemi said referring to Rukawa's teammates.

"Hotaru… I really wish you were here with us so I can teach you basketball, just like what I promise you before…but I know you're happy right now wherever you are …" Rukawa said. "I promise to you that I'll always make Kaemi happy... always..." Rukawa added as he looked at Kaemi's lovely eyes and then he kissed her hand that he was holding. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Kaemi whispered with a sweet smile. "Mom... dad always loves you until now and I know he will always will... he always say that to me... please watch over him... he misses you a lot..." Kaemi added. "Mom… Hotaru… we'll always remember the both of you… you'll always stay in our heart…thank you very much…" After staying for a while Kaemi and Rukawa left the garden where the graves of the two people they dearly loved were located. They may be gone physically but in their hearts they'll live forever…

**~ The End ~**

**AN: **Well another story ends… I hope all of you like it… I'm glad I was able to finish another story… this part is too dramatic right… but I hope you all still like it… I'm very happy that this story got more reviews than my first story that means many like this story… hehehehe… 

Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers and to iluvenis_telperien… special thanks to sofia/3sh who always review every chapter of my story... your such a great reviewer… thanks a bunch!!! There is nothing more to say but thank you again to everyone!! Watch out for my next fanfic… hope you'll read it too and review it!! SEE YAH ALL!!! 


End file.
